Seasons of Love
by venefxcia
Summary: Roxie wanted to make sure she left an impression on New Directions, and she ended up making an even bigger impression on Rory.
1. Roxie

Roxie hated the feeling of being led down the hallway, like some sort of inept kindergartener. She was sure that if her brother would leave her alone for just _ten fucking minutes_ she'd be able to find her way around the school. What drove her nuts was that she didn't even officially start at McKinley until the next day, and he was already dragging her to the choir room.

_As if the club would let me in_, she thought to herself. Just being in the Crawford Country Day glee club was hard enough while living in the shadow of her older brother. She'd hardly gotten any solos the previous year; the girls always said that her brother "got enough solos for them both", and even if she received a solo, they wouldn't let her anywhere near being seen. She fervently shook her head as her brother picked up his walking pace, suddenly realizing how stupid she sounded in her head.

"Blaine," she grumbled, his name coming out as a tired, jumbled mess, "can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"Oh, shush, Rox," he said without any effort, turning a corner, "it's right over here." He gestured to the doorway a few yards away from them. Roxie let out a frustrated groan, covering it with a sigh. As they reached the open doorway, she could hear the conversations of unfamiliar voices, with the exception of two or three voices. Some voices laughed, some sang, but all of them seemed friendlier than her old classmates. Blaine turned to her, standing in the doorway. She forced herself to stare at her brother's bowtie, tucking her hands behind her back, innocently. She wanted to run and hide; she hated meeting new people, no matter how many times Blaine would insist that they would be nice.

"Come on, they won't bite!" he said, his hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly. She groaned in the back of her throat, defiantly. "Roxanne Elaine Juliet Anderson."

"Don't do that…" she said, the sound of her full name stinging her ears. Blaine squeezed her shoulder, dragging her into the room.

"Mr. Schuester, I brought someone with me this afternoon, I hope that's alright," he said happily, both of Roxie's shoulders in his hands as he pushed her into the classroom. The other students fell silent, their eyes on the petite brunette girl with her eyes clenched shut, as though accepting her fate with a Weeping Angel.

The teacher in question, this _Schuester_, Roxie had noticed before clenching her eyes shut, had chestnut curls and an evident fancy for vests. "Well, um… Yeah, Blaine, it's okay, but… who have you brought, exactly?"

"New Directions, I would like to introduce to you my little, Roxie," he said, releasing her shoulders and giving her a playful shove to the front of the classroom, in front of everyone. She managed to open her eyes, seeing everyone look at her. She blushed, smiling weakly.

"H-hey, everyone," she said with a small wave. Shyness wasn't something she was used to, but her stupid brother decided it was a good idea to suddenly throw her into a new group. She recognized only two faces, those of Kurt and Finn, who both gave her welcoming smiles.

"You're so small…" said a light, dreamy voice, which came from a blonde girl donning a cheering uniform and a ponytail. "Are you like… a fairy?"

"Seriously, Eyebrows, does Hobbit blood run through the veins of your family?" said the girl sitting next to the blonde. This girl had caramel skin, her dark hair pulled into its own ponytail.

"Roxie, meet Brittany and Santana," Blaine muttered, half sincere, half unimpressed.

"Well, I for one am happy to meet you, Roxie!" said a third girl, the brunette sitting cozily next to Finn. "I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm quite fond of your skirt!"

Roxie looked down at her white boho skirt, having completely forgotten that she'd put it on to begin with. "Thanks," she said, blushing.  
>"Seriously, are you a fairy?" Brittany said again, blinking. Roxie managed her first light giggle of the day.<p>

"I like to put it that way," she said, jokingly.

"As happy as I am to see you, Roxie," Kurt said sweetly, tinkling his slender fingers in a little wave to his boyfriend's sister, "Blaine, is there a reason you dragged the poor girl here?"

"Well, Roxie-"

"I-I'm starting school here," she interrupted, deciding to speak for herself. Blaine smirked with satisfaction. "Tomorrow. And, um… I was… I was hoping to join the glee club." Mr. Schuester grinned, happy to hear this.

"That's great! We can always use new members," he said, approaching her from the piano. "Do you have an audition song?" She fought the urge to blush again as she nodded.

"Yeah. I've… I've been working really hard on it," she said as everyone else sat down to watch her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Blaine distribute the proper sheet music. She took a breath as he sat down, the music starting, bringing her to sing:

_"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be… Roxie."_

She continued to sing, gaining more confidence as she went. She ignored Blaine mouthing the words and making slight gestures for her to continue her syncopation, or pull into a slight fortissimo. She continued to sing, feeling more and more in her element.

_"And who in case she doesn't hang, can say she started with a bang."_

She felt undefeatable. The more she sang, the more confident she felt. She felt the familiar energy of performing inside of her. She'd never been able to do this at Crawford Country Day. She moved, danced, and fell completely into character. For that short song, she was Roxie Hart. She was being noticed; by Brittany and Santana, by the blonde boy with the somewhat large mouth, and by the rather attractive boy with the prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen. She met his glance for a few lines, causing his cheeks to flush red, blinking innocently.

_"Foxy Roxie Hart."_

Roxie sighed, catching her breath as the song ended, suddenly met with applause. "That was wonderful!" Mr. Schuester said, clapping. "You're definitely an Anderson. Roxie, I think we'd all be delighted to have you in New Directions." The room applauded her again as Schuester pulled her aside to have her complete the sign-up form.

She'd been overlooking information for what seemed like an eternity before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Peeking slightly, she met eyes with the same boy from just a while ago, the one with the blue eyes. "O-oh, hi! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I looked at you, I was just so into-"

"No, it's alright!" he insisted, and she gasped inwardly at his heavy Irish accent. "I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Rory Flanagan." He held his hand out to hers, smiling. Roxie eagerly took it to hers, shaking hands and trying not to verbalize how much larger his hand was than hers.

"Roxie Anderson," she replied, their eyes still connected. It felt like a second eternity before Rory actually released her hand.

"I-I… I'm excited to sing with you," he said, blushing softly.

"And I you," she replied. Rory smiled, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets, and walking back toward the blonde boy.

_Note to self: Thank Blaine._

* * *

><p><em><em>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Seasons of Love! This story is going to have twelve chapters, it's title and basis each from one song, in typical Glee fashion. This chapter's song and namesake are from Roxie from the Broadway musical Chicago.

Remember, comments are love!


	2. What A Catch

It was the next morning, during his third period study hall with Finn and Sam that Rory saw Roxie again. Her long brown curls were tied up into two braids, which Rory couldn't bring himself to look away from. Although he was sitting a few rows behind her, he could tell she was reading a book that seemed to please her.

A nudge to his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Rory? What're you looking at?" Finn asked, an eyebrow raised.

"O-oh, nothing!" he insisted, looking down at his notebook. He felt Sam lean over between him and Finn from his seat behind them.

"We're you checking out Blaine's sister?" the blond said lightly, making sure the girl wouldn't hear. Rory's round face flushed pink. "Dude, you were!"

"You should ask her out," Finn suggested. Rory shook his head.

"I can't," he said, "you never tell a girl you like her because it makes you look like an idiot."

"Come on, man, that's not true," Sam insisted.

"Yeah, dude. Chicks dig honesty," Finn added. "They think it's hot or something."

"I barely know her," said the Irish boy, the flush still on his cheeks. "I can't just go up to her and tell her she's prettier than an Irish sunset."

Sam blinked. "Dude, she'd be yours if you said that."

"Look, Rory," Finn began, "if you can't tell her because you barely know each other, then show her who you are. After school. Glee club, kid. That's what it's here for." The three boys went back to their own work; Rory looked down at his lap, pulling his iPod out of his front pocket and began to glance through his play list.

_I think I can do that…_

The bell rang shortly after that; Roxie collected her things in her bag and walked out of the classroom. Her brother suddenly jogged up beside her, his arm over her shoulder.

"Hi, Rox. So, how're you liking it at McKinley?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I guess it's nice," she said, still a little unsure. "I mean, it's just my first day, but I already like it a lot more than Crawford."

"Away from all the girls?" Blaine replied with a chuckle.

"And around all the boys," Roxie continued with a girlish grin. Blaine's smile faded slightly.

"Look, I know you're a teenage girl, so you're into chasing boys and whatnot," he said, making his sister blink, "but I want you to be careful. There are guys here that are not so nice." Roxie sighed.

"Bee, I think I know how to pick a boyfriend," she replied, giving him a nudge. "Just like you." Blaine smiled, which continued more so as she delivered a poke to his ribs. "And just because I'm a teenage girl doesn't mean I'm boy crazy, stupid!"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my baby sister!" he teased as they approached her locker, whose insides were surprisingly bare.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," she said, shoving her book bag in her locker. "Besides, I think I've kind of… already got my eye on someone… sort of…"

"Already?" Blaine gaped, half surprised, half impressed. "Well, who is it!"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Hey, come on! You were the first person I told when I realized how I felt about Kurt!" he insisted indignantly, as though she had offended him. Roxie sighed. "The least you can do is tell me who it is."

"All I'm going to say is…" she began, thinking for a moment and choosing her words very carefully as she took her gym bag out of her locker, "he's cute, he's sweet, and… and I think he's in my next class…" she muttered quietly, but just loud enough to hear her as she noticed Rory walking toward the gym, his gym bag over his shoulder. She blinked hard, blushing and shaking her head as she tore her amber eyes away from the cute way Rory's ass swayed as he walked. "I-I know that's not much to go on-"

"Roxie, that's nothing to go on," he said, his voice slightly stern, but he was all-around joking.

"Well, it's all I'm saying," she said with a half smirk as she closed her locker. "I'll see you later, Bee." She'd always hated gym class, but maybe seeing Rory in those McKinley shorts she'd heard so much about would shed some light on the situation.  
>_<p>

"Wait, you have P.E. with Roxie?" Puck asked later that afternoon in glee club, skipping a seat over to Rory.

"Uh… yeah?" he replied, slightly confused.

"How's she look in the shorts?" he asked. Rory blushed as an eavesdropping Rachel delivered a slap to his bicep.

"Puck! She's two years younger than you!" she jeered, yet making sure Roxie couldn't hear.

"So? I can be curious. Besides, it's not like our boy Rory hasn't been checking out the new girl," Puck continued, ruffling his Mohawk lazily. "Now, be honest: how is she in the chest zone?"

Rory's face reddened, trying not to look over at Roxie, who sat silent and still as Brittany touched her braids. "Your braids are so pretty…" she cooed softly. "Do you braid them yourself or do you use your magic?"

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schuester began as he walked into the choir room. "I don't really have anything planned until tomorrow, so-"

"M-mr. Schuester?" Rory interrupted, standing up. He saw Roxie peer over at him and it took every ounce of his being not to be curious towards Puck's query and peer down at her breasts. "Um, I have a song that I wanted to present… if that's alright?"

Schuester smiled, waving his hand slightly. "Have at it, Rory." The young Irish boy moved to the front of the classroom, turning to face everyone. He looked over at Finn and Sam, who both nodded, having given the band the music.

_"I've got troubled thoughts and a self esteem to match."_

Roxie watched him carefully as he sang, almost as if he was a book written in some strange language that she couldn't fully speak. She loved the song, loved the original artist, but couldn't make heads or tails of the message. She listened, she stared, all the while biting her lip, wondering what he was trying to say.

_"They say the captain goes down with the ship, so when the world ends, will God go down with it?"_

Focusing on the actual lyrics and the song itself was quite difficult, granted that she was particularly drawn to the way his lips caught to a slight smile, or the way his eyebrows arched, or especially the way his bright blue eyes gleamed with each and every nonsensical word that passed his pink lips.

_"What a catch, what a catch…"_

His eyes caught hers as he pushed out the last note. Her cheeks flushed bright pink as he smiled somewhat cheekily. She cocked an eyebrow at his half smirk, being met with a simple half shrug as he sat back down in his seat as the class applauded.

"Dude, that was great," Finn whispered kindly, "but, um… what do the lyrics have to do with you liking Roxie?"

"Oh, they don't," Rory replied casually, still smirking slightly. "I noticed her bracelet this morning in study hall. It says Fall Out Boy."

Sam smirked at the Irish boy. "Clever kid. Who knows, maybe you'll surpass Puck soon."

"Hey," Puck chimed in, his face stone and serious. "Don't even joke about that."

* * *

><p>Here is chapter two, lovelies! I reached a point while writing this where I thought, <em>why in the world would Blaine have a younger sister that he would never have mentioned until now?<em> But then I realized that we had to use fucking binoculars or some shit to discover that Blaine played polo and fenced, and then we're suddenly meant to believe that he started the Dalton Academy Fight Club (but shh!), so I figured, to hell with it. Blaine has plenty of secrets!

Anyways, the song used in this chapter was What A Catch Donnie by Fall Out Boy.

Comments are love! :D


	3. I See The Light

Days passed as Roxie adjusted to life at McKinley. Blaine had been right; there were definitely some seedy boys roaming the school, and something about that Rick The Stick kid made her want to heave up a hairball before even spitting in his direction. She'd become fast friends with the girl from her art class by the name of Wren, and had begun spending quite a lot of time with Brittany, who genuinely believed that if she gave her trail mix every day, she would take it back to her home in the trees and share the nuts and seeds with her neighbors, the squirrels and bluebirds.

Needless to say, Roxie had enough baggies of trail mix in her locker to supply the school through a lockdown.

She walked out of the gym, her forearms sore and rosy from being so active during volleyball. If she and Blaine were meant to have anything in common besides music, she'd definitely been gifted with his special brand of energy and stamina. She wanted nothing more than to either dip her raw arms in iced water, or splay the over the cool metal of the red lockers.

"Hey, Roxie!" someone called from the gym doors. She turned to see Rory jogging towards her; she walked to him, meeting him halfway. "You, um… you dropped this on your way out…" he said softly, holding a book out to her. She peered down between them, seeing her Tangled songbook in his hand. She blushed.

"O-oh, thanks," she said, embarrassment in her voice as she took the book back.

"Lovely movie," he said, gesturing to the book. Roxie blinked.

"Y-you've seen it?" she said, slightly astonished. He smiled at her.

"It'd be a lie to tell you I don't enjoy a good Disney movie now and then," he replied, grinning lightly, "you'd have to have no soul not to. But… why do you have the music book?"

"I'm auditioning for a little Disney matinee at the community theatre," she replied simply as he followed her to her locker. "It's supposed to involve 10 men and 10 women, each as a Disney prince and princess, and they sing songs from the movies for little kids."

"Oh, so you were hoping to be Rapunzel?" he said, grinning at the image of the pretty brunette girl donning the princess' purple dress.

"W-well… yeah…" she said, her face flushed. "I mean, I probably won't get it. There's lots of other people auditioning that are much better than me. Besides, I don't even have blonde hair, and their Rapunzel hair is all extensions, not a wig…"

Rory shrugged slightly, leaning against the lockers as Roxie opened hers, stowing her gym bag away. "I've always been more partial to brunettes anyways, myself," he said softly. She glanced at him, her cheeks aflame, and his eyes flashed when he seemingly realized that he'd said it out loud. "U-um, so, what song were you, um… going to audition with?"

"Well, since these are callbacks, we're supposed to sing duets," she replied. "I'm supposed to sing the duet between Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. I See The Light. Blaine's been helping me, and Sam said he would help me during lunch since the choir room would be empty."

"Would you mind if, um… if I were to come by?" he asked shyly. "I'd love to hear you."

She blushed harder; she was almost worried that all the blood flow to her cheeks was going to make them bleed.

"S-sure," she replied, managing to smile, her eyes agleam.

"Great," he said, his voice cracking a bit with suppressed excitement as he walked backwards. "So, I'll… I-I'll see you during lunch?" Walking backwards, he managed to trip over Roxie's own backpack, which was slumped on the floor. She lurched to help him up, and Rory dusted himself off casually, his hands shaking slightly.

"Rory! Are you-"

"I-I'm fine!" he stammered. "Wonderful, just… I'm great! I'll see you at lunch!" He dashed (or maybe limped) away. Roxie giggled silently to herself as she closed her locker, just as Kurt sidled up next to her, bumping her hip with his.

"What was _that_ about?" he asked curiously.

"You're so nosy, Kurt," she replied, a grin quirking the corner of her mouth.

"Come on," he insisted, linking arms with his boyfriend's sister as the pair walked to home economics, "the boy barely talks to anyone but Finn and Sam, and he can hardly look at anyone of the opposite gender without awkwardly banishing himself to a lonesome chair on the virgin islands, if you get my drift."

"I think he's sweet," she replied.

"Is that why you were talking to him? You think he's sweet?" he asked. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" she asked. He smirked.

"You're into him," he cooed. He giggled as Roxie's face ran white. "Don't be embarrassed, Roxie! It's cute."

"How is it cute?"

"Roxie, he's adorable and you're gorgeous," Kurt said simply. "Every time he sees you in glee club, he gets all doe-eyed and red, and every time he talks, you turn to a bowl of Jell-o." Roxie sighed, then looked over to Kurt.

"Honey, I just can't help it," she breathed, almost as if saying it gave her great relief. "I mean, his hair looks so soft, his face is just so round and cute, his accent is so warm and gorgeous, and, Kurt, have you seen those blue eyes?"

"Calm yourself!" he said, squeezing her arm with his.

She sighed again, clearly trying to catch a decent breath. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Blaine. He's so determined to be "The Cool Big Brother", but he usually ends up being like Regina George's mother on Mean Girls."

"I commend your analogy."

"I wasn't telling him how I feel, if that's what you're wondering," she added. "I left my music book in the gym and he was just returning it. I told him I was rehearsing with Sam during lunch and he asked if he could join because he wanted to hear me sing." Kurt was silent for a few moments, and as Roxie looked over and examined his face, his expression could only be compared to that of Spongebob upon discovering Squidward liked Krabby Patties.

"He wants to hear you sing, Roxie!" he gasped. "That's practically a marriage proposal in glee club!"

"It is not," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's just… going to be there. He's probably going to give me feedback or something."

As they walked into the classroom, Kurt whispered to her: "I'm rooting for the 'or something'."  
>_<p>

Rory walked into the choir room during lunch, seeing Sam sitting on the piano bench with his guitar on his lap, watching as Roxie dug the music book out of her bag. "Hey, Rory," Sam said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Oh, Sam, Rory wanted to sit in while you helped me," Roxie told him, handing him the book. Sam nodded at her, glancing over at Rory and smirking knowingly. Rory made a face at him.

"Uh, Roxie, are you gonna want me to skip over Flynn's parts?" Sam asked, skimming the music.

"Nah, I need to remember where my partner comes in, anyways," she replied, walking over to the piano and leaning on it.

"Okay, starting," he said. Sam gently played the introduction to the song as Rory stood next to him; the Irish boy pretended to be glancing over Sam's shoulder at the music, but his eyes kept creeping up to Roxie, admiring her profile.

_"All those days watching from the windows…"_

It took Rory every molecule of his body to stop from reacting to the shiver that flew up his spine and the sides of his arms as she started to sing. He felt foolish to love someone's voice so much, but something about the way she sounded, and even the way she looked while she sang was just so pure and beautiful.

_"And at last I see the light, and it's like the fog has lifted…"_

He quickly glanced back at the music when Roxie glanced over at him. Chewing on his bottom lip, he peered back up at her, seeing her move more, as if she we're in front of a crowd.

_"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see you…"_

Sam continued to play through the instrumental break. Roxie looked behind her at the boys; she looked briefly at Sam, then at Rory, who managed to smile at her and give her a nod of encouragement. She smiled as Sam continued to play. Glancing at the music once more, he noticed that within just three bars would begin Flynn's part, and something about the moment caused Rory to open his mouth and sing.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream…"_

Roxie was a little startled to hear Rory's voice. Her lips seemingly disappeared into her mouth as Rory sang to her, walking towards her in front of the piano. She managed to meet his eyes and found herself unable to look away; she couldn't wait until their parts merged together.

_"And at last I see the light…"_

Good lord, did they sound wonderful together. Roxie was so in character, she'd moved closer to him, extremely tempted to grab his hand into hers. Rory's stomach was in knots and he thought he was about to puke. As they sang through the next few lines, he took the initiative, reaching slightly and gently clasping her small hand in his hand. With only just a couple of lines left, she managed to take his warm hand into both of hers, holding it under her chin.

This was hardly a character anymore.

_"Now that I see you."_

The song had been over for quite a few moments, moments spent staring at each other, to which Sam cleared his throat. "Well, you're definitely going to get the part," he said awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable. "I'll, uh, I'll get my things together. I'll see you guys later." Sam briskly gathered his guitar into its case, grabbing his bag and leaving.

Rory and Roxie suddenly let go of their tangle of hands, as if shocked as to how they'd ended up that way. They were silent still, feeling awkward and nervous. "Sam is right," Rory said, finally, "you sounded amazing, Roxie. I'll be damned if you don't get Rapunzel."

Roxie blushed, picking up her book bag. "Thank you, Rory," she said softly. They looked at each other for a few long moments, before placing a kiss on his cheek. "And you can be my Flynn any day."

Rory watched in shock and awe as she left the choir room, touching his tingling cheek.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas, readerssubscribers! I'm so happy to have updated for Christmas! Of course, the song was I See The Light from the movie Tangled.

And I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Annalyn, who is my first self-proclaimed fan! I love you so much, sweetie!

Comments are love! :D


	4. Won't Say I'm In Love

"Roxie, put on your coat," Blaine said as he strode down the stairs. Roxie sat upright from the couch, pausing her video game. Blaine looked at the television, sighing and making a face. "You're supposed to be practicing, not playing video games."

"I've been doing nothing but sing for the past month," she grumbled, laying back down and continuing her game. "I think I deserve a break, Bee."

"You'll be getting a break if you'd get your coat," he repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere looking like this," she replied, not even bothering to look up from the television as she gestured to her slightly torn up skinny jeans and baggy tee shirt.

"Roxanne. There's a glee club new years party tonight at Rachel's, and you're going," he insisted. "Now, get up and get changed."

"Blaine, it's going to be awkward," she said, her voice now diminished to a hybrid of a whine and a plead. "Santana's mean, I can't stand Sugar, and everyone's going to be making out with everyone."

Blaine chuckled. "What are you even talking about?"

"Oh, please," she groaned, "if the glee club was a person, it would clone itself and marry the clone." She paused the game and stood up, approaching her brother. "Why would I want to go."

"Santana will be too busy with Brittany," he answered, "and Sugar isn't even going to be there. Something about having her own party." Blaine smirked at the shorter girl. "Besides, Roxie. Rory's going to be there."

She opened her mouth to protest, her cheeks flushing over. All that came out of her mouth was a weak crackle of noise. She bit her lip, cussing to herself. "Kurt told you." Blaine nodded, still smirking. If this wasn't a prime example of how badly she wanted to smack that smug smirk off of her brother's face, she didn't know what was. She pressed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, annoyed. "I'll go get dressed." Defeated, she slumped up the stairs.

"Put on that grey dress you bought last year. You've gotta dress to impress!"  
>_<p>

Roxie sat awkwardly on the couch of Rachel's basement; the clock was ticking away to midnight, barely any time left of the year, and couples huddled together. Rachel was on the small stage, performing karaoke of some Barbara Streisand song. Roxie was hardly listening to her as one of Rachel's theatre friends (and her own close friend) Wren sat down next to her, her boyfriend, Dawson, sitting on the arm of the couch on the other side of Roxie.

"Why are you all alone?" she asked. Roxie shrugged.

"Well… it's almost midnight," she muttered, looking back and forth between them, "all the couples are ready to kiss, and… it's just…"

"Awkward?" Dawson finished, a question quirking his word. Roxie nodded weakly. "Why don't you kiss someone else? Someone who doesn't have anyone to kiss, too?"

She shrugged. "Guys, the glee club practically dates itself. Hardly anyone else is single…"

Wren smirked slightly. "You know… you could kiss Rory…" she suggested. Roxie blushed. "He's the one who's always talking about how he 'needs a good snog'."

She shook her head briskly, staring at her lap. "It's almost midnight, why don't you guys go get cozy."

The pair smirked slightly, getting up, as Wren leaned to whisper to Roxie: "He does look awfully lonely over by the cabinets." And she walked away with her boyfriend. She sat quietly for a few long moments, then peered over to the cabinets, seeing Rory standing by himself, leaning against the cabinets as he sipped fruit punch from a red Solo cup. Biting her lip and sucking in a deep breath, Roxie stood up and walked over to him, her own cup of punch in her hand.

"H-hi, Rory," she said softly. His eyes darted up to hers, his eyebrows quirking slightly at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"Oh, hi, Roxie," he said, his voice just as soft and just a bit lower than she'd ever heard it.

"So… five minutes until the new year…" she said, hopping up to sit on the counter by the cabinets. "Do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

Rory shrugged, staring into his cup. "Well… there's one thing I've wanted to do for a few weeks…"

"Oh?" she said, trying to seem calm and casual. "What is it?"

His cheeks flushed, turning pink. "I… I think I'll tell you after midnight…"

Roxie managed a small 'oh', and the pair grew silent. After a few moments, she looked up to the clock, which read 11:58pm. She peered up at Rory out of the corner of her eye; his lips were somewhat touching the red cup, as if contemplating taking a sip, and she was slightly transfixed on them. They looked soft. Sweet, even. She deducted that, at this point, he would taste of sugary fruits, and maybe even be a dream of a kisser. Drawing in another deep breath and giving her lip another quick bite before speaking.

"Everyone's obsessing over this… new year's kiss…" she began, a little afraid to meet his eyes. "I mean… I've never had one… I was thinking that… u-um… maybe, i-if you wanted… we could maybe… kiss each other?" She managed to let their eyes meet, his blue eyes absolutely piercing and causing her to almost drown in herself.

"Y-yeah?" he replied, setting his cup down.

"I-it's just a kiss for the new year…" she added, trying not to let her voice crack. "We're friends, it doesn't have to be weird…"

Rory paused as Roxie placed her cup where she once sat, jumping when their friends began to shout the countdown of the last 20 seconds. "Y-yeah, sure…!" he replied, trying not to sound too eager, but his voice cracking in the process. He cleared his throat to cover up the nervous noise, mumbling an apology under his breath.

"It's alright," she muttered to him, taking a step closer. "Kinda cute."

Tentatively, Rory reached to take her hand into his, jerking it away when she jumped slightly. "S-sorry! I-I just thought…"

"Rory, it's fine," she said, a small giggle in her breath as she reached back for his hand, tracing her fingertips of the back of it, brushing against his Claddagh ring.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!" their friends cried, cheering, blowing party blowers, tossing confetti, and kissing. Roxie and Rory peered at each other one more time, Rory managing a nervous chuckle before leaning down, cupping her face, and brushing his lips against hers. He tensed up a bit as Roxie placed a hand on the base of his shoulder, almost as if bringing him closer. He could feel his face heating up as she kissed him back.

Worried about overstaying his welcome, Rory pulled away slowly. Letting his eyes flutter open, he saw Roxie, her eyes still shut and her lips slightly parted. Beautiful. He watched as her eyes opened, her cheeks turning pink as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, tasting him there. Fruit fucking punch. Slowly, she brought her hands up to his face, her thumbs gently tracing over his features, his cheeks, his lips, cheekbones, eyelashes. Helplessly, she pulled his face back to hers, kissing him deeply. Rory made a noise in the back of his throat in surprise, but buried his hands into her dark brown curls.

Her face felt hot as Rory pulled her close, kissing her back deeply. God, did his mouth feel good. One of her small hands slid up through his soft, slightly mussed hair. Oh, she could definitely taste him now. She'd never kissed a boy so deeply, hands roaming bodies and toying with hair. Rory's arm hooked around her back, pulling her closer as he pressed his lips harder to hers. She let her hands slip slowly to his hips, brushing against the belt of his jeans, sliding down and loosely grabbing at his ass. She couldn't help the way she pawed at him, but she couldn't believe it was even happening.

The moment Roxie felt Rory's tongue touch against her lips, a loud cat-call came from Puck's direction. The pair separated with an audible 'smack' of their lips, faces red and gasping for air.

"Oh my God, way to go, Rory!" Puck cheered, pumping a fist. The students began to cheer, from being happy as well as sleep deprived. Blaine's jaw was half dropped, completely astonished by the sight of his little sister making out with the Irish boy.

"O-oh, God…" Roxie stuttered, confused and embarrassed, "I-I need some air…" She wriggled out of Rory's arms, dashing towards the stairs but her arm being grabbed by Wren.

"Roxie, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I-I don't even… this wasn't supposed…" she stammered, but she tore her arm away and dashed out onto Rachel's front porch.

She could have sworn that Brittany, Santana, and Quinn had followed.

Gasping into the icy, newly January air, she grabbed onto the railing, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth; it was still hot and slick from Rory's own mouth, and the taste was _sofuckingwonderful_. Her stomach turned and flipped in her belly and she felt dizzy. She wanted to throw up and get it over with, but nothing but words came up when she opened her mouth:

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that…"_

Her back still felt warm with the presence of his arms.

_"Who ya' think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you!"_

It was weird; her heart sounded a lot the Unholy Trinity…

_"No chance, no way! I won't say it, oh no.!"_

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it!"_

_"It's too cliché! I won't say I'm in love."_

Her dress left her exposed to the freezing cold, and she wanted to throw herself off the porch when she briefly thought about running back in and having Rory hold her again. The door creaked open and she whipped her head around from staring and singing to the street lights, seeing Rory, face flushed and holding her coat in his hand. His lips were red and slightly swollen, and his breath came out in large, fluffy puffs. He walked over, a small smile playing on his abused mouth as he draped her coat over her shoulders, standing beside her, his arm around her. Pausing, she sighed, settling in against him.

_"At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love."_

* * *

><p><em><em>Mother of god. Updated. So late at night. Must sleeeeepp.

Comments, please!


	5. Last of the American Girls

The next day at school, Roxie stared into her locker, completely dumbstruck by the events of the previous night at Rachel's. The ride home had been enough to make her want to forget the whole thing, listening to a scarred Blaine scold her for getting "so out of control, especially in front of everyone" while trying to keep his eyes fixed on the road. She'd never actually walked all the way to school before, but sore legs definitely beat getting scolded by her brother.

Roxie felt a pair of large, cold hands cover her eyes, the cold metal of a ring touching her cheek. "Guess who!" said a thick Irish accent. Roxie giggled to herself. Gee, I wonder who it is, she thought to herself, sarcastically. She turned to meet Rory's eyes, but as soon as their eyes met, his lips crashed into hers. Completely startled, she pulled away, yet reluctantly. "Hello, beautiful," he said warmly, causing Roxie to blush.

"H-hi, Rory," she said weakly. "What was that for…?"

"Well, we're together now, right?" he asked. Roxie bit her lip, blushing again at the way she could taste him there still.

"Rory, I-it's not that simple… I mean… Yeah, we kissed, and…" she trailed off, becoming a little dizzy at the thought of that kiss, "and it was wonderful… but that doesn't mean we're a couple… I felt so many things when you kissed me. I was happy, scared, confused, shocked… I just don't know what I'm supposed to feel, because the kiss was so nice… I-I… Rory, I have to think about it…" Rory's face fell a little bit at her words, but he covered it with a weak smile.

"Of course," he said. "A-as much time as you need, Roxie. It's all yours. And I'm sorry I kissed you like that, I… I should have asked." Roxie placed a hand on his cheek, soothingly.

"It's okay," she said, examining his face. Briskly, she placed another kiss on his lips, causing him to inhale sharply from his nose. She giggled as she pulled away. "Now we're even."

Rory opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a sandwich colliding with his face. His face fell completely as Rick (who else but) and his hockey teammates passed by, laughing. "Yeah, Irish! Finally getting some ass over there!" the redhead laughed. Roxie watched, jaw dropped, as Rory plucked scraps of tomato and ham from his shirt, wiping away mustard away from his shirt and cheek.

"Rory, aren't you going to say anything?" she whispered, shocked. He shrugged sadly, mumbling something to the effect of being used to it. Roxie frowned. "Then I will." And with that, she stormed the group of hockey players. "Hey! Cake For Brains!" The boys looked at her, and Rick snorted.

"Cake For Brains?" he mocked. "Are you lost, Princess?"

"Leave Rory alone!" she demanded, crossing her arms. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"Uh, yeah," he began, a cocky smirk on his lips, "he exists, doesn't he?"

"He doesn't deserve to be bullied by you and your lunk-head friends," she continued. Rick scoffed.

"Hey, guys, it looks like Irish's got his girlfriend protecting him!" he teased, causing Rory to blush and look at Roxie with pleading eyes, mentally asking her to just stop and come to class with him. She bit her lip, then nodded.

"Let's go, Rory," she said, turning back to him and linking their arms and turning to walk away.

"Of course Irish goes for the girl with the faggy brother," he joked to his friends, and Roxie halted her steps.

"What did you just say?" she asked, a strangely sweet quirk to her voice as she turned around to face his once again.

Rick smirked. "I said that your brother is a fag." Rory got chills at the look of anger in her eyes as she walked towards him; he watched her white boho skirt flow around her ankles when she stopped in front of him, looking up at Rick with a strange smile. Rory seemed to watch in awe as Roxie raised her small, white hand, curled it into a fist, and jammed it into Rick face. "Ooh, my fucking…!" He hunched over, holding his nose with both hands, trying to stop the bleeding. "She… hit me!"

Rory just watched, jaw dropped and eyes wide, as Roxie planted herself on one knee in front of Rick, who now knelt on the floor in pain. "Another word about my brother and his sexuality," she began, "and believe me when I say that I will rip off your dick and jam it so far up your ass, you'll be able to take a piss by opening your fucking mouth." She stood up, cocking her hip out to the side. Before Rory could take a moment to let the sight of her lovely silhouette, her arm was seized by Figgins.  
>_<p>

"Miss Anderson, we have a zero tolerance for violence at McKinley," Figgins began as Roxie slumped in the chair in front of his desk. "By word of the school rules, you should be suspended." She could almost hear Mr. Schuester cross his arms behind her.

"Figgins, I'm _sure_ Roxie didn't mean it," he tried, clearly having seen Roxie's reasoning without her needing to explain a thing to him.

"William, you know just as well as I do that a young girl doesn't slam her fist into the nose of a hockey player without meaning it," he said, folding his hands on the desk.

"Of course I meant it," Roxie interjected, sitting up in her seat. "Principal Figgins, he was harassing Rory Flanagan and using derogatory terms about my brother."

"I didn't…" Rick pouted from the other end of the room, holding a mound of tissues and an ice pack to his clearly. He gave a hurt, innocent glance to Figgins, then looked at Roxie. "I'm hurt that you would lie like that."

"Wounded, even?" she replied sarcastically. Rick sank back in his seat.

"Roxanne, the bottom line is that you assaulted another student," Figgins continued, "and I am not willing to tolerate-"

"Whoa, wait right there," she interrupted, uncrossing her legs and leaning somewhat forward. "For the past God-only-knows-how-long, the entire glee club has been assaulted by not only every sports team in this school, but also a legitimate faculty member. My brother's boyfriend was bullied until he was forced to switch schools, and this little bastard-"

"Language, Roxie," Schuester reminded, but she kept going.

"-threatens, insults, bullies, and throws things at Rory and calls my brother names," she continued, standing up, "but when I decide to fight back, I'm the one in trouble? How is it fair that everyone else can tear us down, but we can't stand up for ourselves?"

Figgins was silent, stunned and put in his place, and Schuester was standing behind her, hands in his pockets and trying his hardest to force away a proud smirk. With a sigh, Figgins finally spoke. "Since this is only the first time you've been in trouble, I'll let you go with a warning. I don't want to have to bring you back here again, okay?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, smiling and picking up her bag.

"Now, get to class." And with that, Roxie walked out of the office  
>_<p>

Meanwhile, Rory caught up to Blaine in the hallway.

"Um… Blaine Anderson?" he said, tapping the older boy on the shoulder. Blaine turned to face Rory, an eyebrow quirked. "I-I was just wondering if… if you knew if Roxie was alright…"

Blaine gave him a half smile. "Yeah, she's fine. Apparently, she gave Figgins hell for threatening to suspend her when the glee club has been being tortured for years." Rory chuckled.

"Yeah, that does sound a lot like Roxie…" he said softly. They were silent for a moment. "Look, I… I wanted to talk to you about Roxie…"

"What about her?" Blaine asked.

Rory swallowed hard. "I-I really like her." Blaine chuckled now.

"Yeah, I could tell last night," he replied. Rory blushed.

"I'm sorry… it got out of hand," he stuttered, "it was the first kiss I've gotten since I've come to America, a-and Roxie is just so sweet and beautiful and… just so lovely…"

"It's okay, Rory," Blaine assured him. "I know that Roxie likes you too. A lot. I just want to make sure that… if you two start dating… to take care of her, okay? I know she gets tired of me nagging her but she's my baby sister, and she deserves all the best. Especially for what she did for you today."

"You have my word," Rory replied, smiling. "Um… I was thinking that… you and I could… sing a song for Roxie…"

Blaine smiled. "What did you have in mind?"  
>_<p>

Roxie sat down at glee club later that afternoon, and moments later after settling in her seat, Santana looked at her from the other end of the row of chairs. "Hey, Mistress Mary Maims-a-lot, get over here. I want to talk to you." Roxie blinked, confused, but got up and moved to sit next to Santana.

"Y-yes, Santana?" she said, slightly nervous.

"I think I was wrong about you," she began, her head tilting ever so slightly to the side. "I mean, sure, you astonishingly tiny, your outright innocence makes me want to vomit, and I would have rather given birth to a sea turtle than watch you play tonsil tennis with Potato Pants. But given the fact that you've effectively punched the daylights out of Rick The Dick, I think it's about time that I overlook those faults and accept you into my heart."

"So… wh-what, are we friends now?" Roxie asked, slightly confused.

"Consider it as me adopting you. Like, my final act of charity before I graduate; now bring it in to Auntie Tana," she said, opening her arms and gesturing for a hug, which Roxie awkwardly accepted. "Oh, God. My first act of kindness for you, honey, is to get you out of these frumpy hipster clothes and into something sexy for your little boyfriend."

"O-oh, he isn't-"

"Blaine, Rory," Schuester began, earning the attention of the two boys, "I understand you have something planned for us?" They stood up at his words, now at the front of the classroom.

"Yeah, we worked on it all through lunch," Rory replied.

Blaine smiled, looking over to Roxie. "This one is for my little sister." Rory nodded, looking at her as his cheeks flared up, and Blaine began to sing.

_"She puts her makeup on like graffiti on the walls of the heartland…"_

Roxie clasped a hand over her mouth as he sang, covering up the sudden smile. Blaine continued to sing to her, until Rory opened his mouth.

_"She's a rebel, she's a saint…"_

She clasped a second hand over her mouth, mentally giggling at the way his eyebrows flitted above his lovely blue eyes as he sang.

_"And she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade-"_

_"She won't cooperate, well she's the last of the American girls."_

She simply loved watching the boys dance around the room as they sang, even managing to get Rachel in for a line.

_"She brings this liberation that I just can't define!"_

Roxie stood up as the song ended, walking over to the boys. She threw her arms around Blaine's neck, letting out a small squeak as he lifted her up in the hug. "I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Roxanne," he murmured into her hair, kissing her forehead. When she was released, she moved towards Rory, who blushed a deep, rosy colour when she hugged him, her face nuzzled into his chest.

"Am I really holding on your heart like a hand grenade?" she asked, sheepishly as she pulled away.

Rory shrugged. "Only a little bit; just until I know for sure what we are." She blushed now.

"Rory, I-I'm still thinking…" she said softly. His face began to fall once again, until she stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "But the odds are definitely in your favour."

* * *

><p>Okay, this was a quick update. I was going to wait until tomorrow to keep a steady influx of updates on Sundays, but I finished early and asdfghjkl I just wanted to update. The song used in this chapter was Last of the American GirlsShe's a Rebel, the mashup version from the musical American Idiot.

On a side note, and I would **_really _**appreciate if all of my readers would take the time to read and respond to this: if I were to make a downloadable mix of all the songs used in this story, how many of you would be interested in that? It wouldn't be an immediate thing because I'd like to get farther into this story before taking huge leaps like that, but I'm just curious.

Anyways, comments are love!


	6. Catch Me

It would be almost a week before Santana would do something other than text Roxie little teasing messages about her and Rory, and when the senior approached her at her locker, she nearly jumped out of her body. "So, I've decided something."

Roxie blinked, putting her books away. "O-okay? And that is…?"

"It's Friday night," Santana began, leaning against the red lockers, "so, we're going to have a sleepover."

"…a sleepover?"

"You, me, and Brits at her place," she continued, her full lips quirking into a smirk. "We're gonna make you over for Irish Cream."

Roxie blushed. "Oh, Santana…"

"Ah-ah, I told you," she corrected, "it's Auntie Tana." The younger girl sighed.

"Auntie Tana," she continued, "a sleepover sounds great but… I dunno, I'm fine-"

"You're gorgeous, kid," she interrupted, "and your little boyfriend knows that. But you gotta show him you can be sexy."

"I'm like a koala bear. I can't be sexy," Roxie simply stated.

"It's not up for discussion. Get your things after school and come over to Brit's," she said, patting her head. She began to walk away, but turned back, smirking. "Oh, he is so gonna wanna fuck you when we're done with you."

Roxie's face drained of all colour. "W-wait, what?" she blurted, fisting her small hands at her side and stomping one foot as the older girl walked away. "Santana!"

"See you tonight, kiddo!"  
>_<p>

"I know you said that you're okay with this," Blaine rambled in front of the steering wheel as he drove Roxie to Brittany's while she stared out the window at the setting sun, "but I don't want you to feel like you have to spend the night just because Santana said so…"

"Blaine," she sighed, tired of the discussion, "I swear, I'm fine, and I'll be fine tonight." They pulled up to Brittany's house and Blaine sighed.

"Okay… you've got your phone charger?"

"Yep."

"Pajamas?"

"Yes."

"Toothbrush and-"

"Toothpaste, yes, Blaine. I've got everything," she said, "I'm a big girl. I think I can handle myself at a sleepover, you don't need to be so protective." He smiled weakly, sighing.

"I know, Roxanne…" he muttered, "I can't help it."

Roxie sighed, managing to smile. "If I text you later tonight to tell you how everything is going, will you feel better?" Her brother chuckled, smiling.

"Much. Now, you go have fun," he told her. She leaned and grabbed her bag out of the back seat, looping her purse on her arm. She reached for the door handle when Blaine piped up again. "Ah-ah!" She peered over, seeing her brother leaning over to her, his left cheek towards her and tapping an index finger against it. Rolling her eyes, Roxie planted a kiss to her brother's cheek. "Bye, Rox."

Roxie made her way up the walkway to Brittany's house, her feet soon landing on the porch. She pushed her finger to the doorbell, sucking in a deep breath as the door opened, seeing Rory. "R-roxie," he said softly, smiling.

"Hi," she said, smiling as well and fighting the blush that threatened to grace her cheeks, "that's right, you… you live with Brittany."

"Yeah… she, uh, thought I was a leprechaun for a while…" he replied, making her giggle. "So… um, do you… need something?"

"Did Brit not tell you? Santana and I-"

"Y-you're… spending the night?" he blurted, his cheeks turning bright pink. She nodded, noticing the change in his composure.

"Is that alright…?" she asked, unsure of what he was concerned about. Rory opened his mouth, an odd croak coming from his mouth before speaking.

"Of course…! Perfectly fine, wonderful, in fact! It must have slipped-"

"Calm your hormones, Shamrock Shake," Santana interrupted him, grabbing his arm and jerking him aside. Brittany followed her, linking arms with her girlfriend. "She's spending the night with us, not you, so feel free to spend the evening with your hand." Rory's face heated up again, shocked and embarrassed by the words and looking up at Roxie through thick lashes. She opened her mouth to speak to him, to say something sweet, but Santana grabbed her hand, and the two seniors led her up the stairs. She peered back at Rory from the staircase, giving him the warm smile he was familiar with.  
>_<p>

"Hey, Roxie?" Brittany said, sitting at the front of her bed and holding in her arms what Roxie imagined was either a very fat cat or a small panda bear. "Um, Lord Tubbington says that I should brush your hair because, like, isn't it a rule that if you brush a fairy's hair, they share some of their magic?" Roxie giggled.

"If Lord Tubbington says so, then I'm all for it," she replied. Happily, Brittany handed the cat to the younger girl, scooching behind her when she sat down on the bed in front of her. The three girls fell into silence as the blonde began to brush her hair. Roxie bit her lip after a few minutes, then speaking. "Um… I'm just wondering… why did you guys decide to bring me over?"

Santana quirked an eyebrow. "I adopted you, didn't I? she replied. "And you're one of the very few girls in the glee club that I don't want to strangle."

"O-oh, well… thanks?" Roxie stuttered.

"And like I said, we need to get you out of these frumpy clothes and into something hot," she continued as she sat on the edge of the bed. Roxie's face went pink again.

"Santana, I-"

"Oh, calm yourself, young one. We're not forcing you to change who you are or however the hell you wanna put it," Santana sighed, rolling her eyes. "With the way that kid is always checking you out, you might as well have some fun with it."

"You mean… teasing him?" she replied, leaning back a little as Brittany kneaded a knot out of her hair and wincing in pain. "I-I don't know if-"

"Oh, don't be so naïve," Santana continued. "There's nothing wrong with making a guy want to bone you."

"But… Rory and I…" Roxie muttered, patting Lord Tubbington's head and scratching his ear, "we aren't a couple… a-and I don't want him to… to want to do that…"

"Are you even allowed to date outside of your species?" Brittany asked.

"Just, what do you even see in that kid?" Santana asked. Roxie bit her lip, blushing.

"He's just… really sweet," she said softly, the tone in her voice going from nervous to slightly dreamy, "and he's so cute… and he has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen…"

"Can you understand a thing he ever says?" the blonde girl asked, curious. "Or like, is that part of your magic?"

"I can understand him…" Roxie replied, "I-I… I actually think his accent is… kinda sexy…"

Santana made a face, followed by a gagging noise. "Okay, okay, that's enough of that. I'm not in the mood to blow chunks right now." Roxie looked down at her lap, blushing harder. Santana stood up, her hands on her hips. "Now, down to business. Hey, Brits, do you still have your old uniform from 8th grade? Like, with the crop top and the spankies?"

"Um, yeah. Bottom drawer," Brittany said with a half smirk.

"Uniform…?" Roxie questioned. Santana let out a slight chuckle as she opened the drawer.

"Old cheering uniform," she said, looking up at her. "Brits, put her hair in a ponytail." Roxie scoffed as Brittany nodded, reaching for a hair elastic.

"Oh, no," she defended, "no, no, no, no, no. I'm not meant to be a cheerleader. Not in any way, shape, or form."

"I just wanna see how it looks on you," she said, the uniform pieces in her arms. "Brits was about your size when we were in middle school, and it'll probably fit you. Jesus, it's not like I'm telling you to put it on and go to the Lima Bean." She tossed the heap of the uniform into Roxie's lap, causing Lord Tubbington to meow and hop off, waddling off to the cat bed in the corner of the room. "Put them on. Please?"

Roxie sighed as Brittany finished putting her hair up. "Fine…" she grumbled. She briskly removed her top and slipped into the white crop top, reaching around and zipping it up. She then stepped out of her jeans and into the red spankies. She figured that the quicker she could get into the uniform, the quicker she could get out of them and into some comfy pajamas. She managed to fit into the top and skirt. The entire uniform resembled the Cheerio's uniform, yet the letters in the chest rather read "WMMS".

"Oh-ho-ho…" Santana chuckled, smirking. "Oh, Roxie, you look hot!"

"I feel like one of those little girls on Toddlers in Tiaras…" she replied, feeling extraordinarily awkward in the uniform.

"It looks so good on you, though," Brittany added, her voice dreamy and light as usual. "You look like what porn sounds like."

"Ooh," Santana said, the expression of an idea on her face, "call your little boarder in. He won't come in if he hears it from me."

"Wh-what are you doing…?" Roxie asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Rory, can you come in here?" Brittany called.

"N-no!" the brunette blurted, frantically looking around the bedroom for a place she could manage to hide.

"Coming!" he called back. Roxie let out a panicked squeak as she heard his bedroom door open. She ducked by the dresser aside from Lord Tubbington's cat bed quickly, Rory coming in just moments later. "Yeah?"

"Roxie looks pretty, you wanna see?" Brittany said, peering over to Santana.

"We made up your little girlfriend," the other girl added, "she looks pretty bangable, if you ask me." Santana made her way over to where Roxie was ducked, grabbing her waist and pushing her towards the door.

"N-no, no, no… Tana…" she whined, and Rory bit his lip when he saw her. Roxie was the spitting image of a Cheerio in it's perky, popular, and downright sexy glory. "Tana, I don't think I like this…"

"What do you think, Celtic Wonder?" Santana said, crossing her arms and smirking. Rory opened his mouth to speak again, the same weak croak coming back from his throat. He wasn't quite sure what to say; the only thing he could comprehend was how short the skirt was. Santana grabbed Roxie's hand, giving her a sudden twirl, which jumped her, and Rory felt a slight stirring in his jeans at the sight of the way the slitted pleats fluttered up and exposed the rest of her legs and her spankies, causing him to clasp his hands awkwardly in front of his lap.

"Does it look that bad…?" Roxie said weakly, sounding a little hurt as she looked up at him modestly.

"N-no, you look great…! I just… I-I'm… I've gotta go…" he blurted, awkwardly dashing back too his bedroom. Santana laughed at him.

"Try not to hurt your wrist jerking it over her!" she called through her laugh. Roxie crossed her arms and blushed the darkest.

"That's it, I'm changing."  
>_<p>

It was another five hours until Roxie was finally able to change into her pajamas, a simple pair of shorts and an old tee shirt, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste and bidding herself to go brush her teeth. She left Brittany's bedroom and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Just as she stopped at the doorway, the door opened and Rory walked out, clad in a tee shirt, pajama pants, and wolf slippers, his hair wet and slicked back as evidence of him fresh out of the shower, his towel over his shoulders. He smiled down at her and she bit her lip. She inhaled the air around her, able to smell the fresh scent of his body wash, and fuck did it smell good.

"H-hi, Rory… just… gotta brush my teeth…" she said softly, "I like your wolf slippers." He looked down at them, then back up at her.

"Thanks… do you… mind if I brush my teeth with you?" he asked, blushing.

"Oh, it's okay," she replied, smiling.

"Grand," he said, grinning. "I'll go dump the laundry in the chute." Roxie walked into the bathroom as Rory made his way to the laundry chute, taking another deep breathe into the fading steam of the previous shower. Shutting her eyes and mentally slapping herself, she let her messy curls out of their ponytail, shaking her hair out. Rory came back in as Roxie had begun brushing her teeth, and he smiled small at the way her dark hair flowed around her face. She looked up at him as he began to brush his teeth, then spat into the sink.

"Your, uh… your hair looks good pushed back," she said, continuing to brush her teeth. Rory seemed shocked by this comment, coughing a little, then spitting into the sink and letting the faucet run for a few moments to clear the debris.

"W-well, thank you…" he said softly. He paused. "Now that we're being honest… you actually look wonderful this way…"

"…in my pajamas?" she asked around her toothbrush.

"Well, yeah… but I mean… when you're normal, y'know?" he continued, "like… when your hair is down and messy… and you aren't wearing makeup. You're gorgeous…" Roxie shut her eyes, wincing at all of his sweet words but still blushing.

"Wow… th-thanks, Rory…" she said softly. They were silent for a bit more, then Rory finished brushing his teeth. Setting the brush away, he peered down at her and smiled again.

"G'night, Roxie. Sleep well," he said sweetly, then walking away, not noticing the way Roxie's eyes fluttered when his warm, minty breath brushed against her face and caused her to inhale deeply. She quickly spat back into the sink, rinsed her brush, buried her face into her hands and began to cry softly. This whole time of having to think about their relationship, it wasn't that she didn't have feelings for him. She really cared about him, but that was what scared her. Roxie honestly wanted to be with Rory; she wanted to open up to him. But what was stopping her was the fact that she knew he wouldn't always be there. As badly as she wanted to be Rory's girlfriend, she couldn't get over the fact that, as happy as they could ever be, she would have to lose him, and she didn't want to go through that kind of pain.

Roxie sucked in a deep, shaky breath, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste, and walking back towards Brittany's bedroom. Before opening the door, she wiped her eyes and cheeks with the heel of her free hand, then walked into the room. The lights were out and the two senior girls were in Brittany's bed, curled up together. Roxie slumped over to her sleeping bag, dropping the dental objects into her bag, crawling into the bag, and praying for sleep to simplify everything.  
>_<p>

Unfortunately, sleep wasn't helping. Well, she couldn't quite tell if sleep would have help, because it was almost three in the morning, and she had not yet even fallen asleep. The sick, indecisive feeling in the pit of her stomach was definitely not helping, and no matter which way she lay, she couldn't get rid of how nauseous she felt. Defeated, she shimmied out of her sleeping bag cocoon and stood up, seeing Brittany and Santana still cuddled together, fast asleep. She sighed heavily, clutching her stomach as she walked out of the room and towards the bathroom, walking directly into something warm and bigger than her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Roxie!" she heard Rory say softly, as to not wake anyone up. Roxie winced at the sound of his voice, reluctantly looking up at him. The faint moonlight spilling from the end of the hall lit his face enough so she could make out his bright blue eyes and adorably messy bedhead, which ended and twinged into awkward curls. "Are you alright?"

"I-I… I… I-I have to go…" she blurted, clutching her stomach again and walking in the opposite direction. Past Brittany's bedroom. She wasn't even sure where she was going, other than away from him.

"Really, what's wrong?" he asked, following her as she neared the stairs, which she didn't dare to go down for fear of tumbling sickly.

"R-rory, it's nothing…" she insisted, her eyes clenched shut and on the verge of tears again.

"I'm not stupid, Roxie, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Ugh, it's you, okay?" she blurted, her voice a ravaged whisper as she continued to fight tears. Rory paused, looking confused and somewhat hurt.

"B-but… what did I do?" he said softly. Roxie inhaled, then opened her mouth.

_"Before I fall too fast, kiss me quick, but make it last, so I can see how badly this will hurt me when you say goodbye…"_

Rory's face fell, understanding why she was upset. He reached out to touch her cheek but she inched away, slightly shaky.

_"But you're so hypnotizing, you've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep…"_ She looked up at him, her eyes weak, _"and I can see this unraveling. Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me."_

Rory reached out again, this time with both hands, to embrace her, but she backed away with her light, shaky words, going down the stairs. He followed, and it made her want to run outside, away from him. She dashed into the kitchen, him after her. Roxie turned to see him, the concern in his eyes and she halted, moving towards his place by the counter and taking a breath in.

_"So now you see why I'm scared. I can't open up my heart without a care…"_ she closed her eyes, stepping closer to him and placing an arm on his bicep, _"but here I go. It's what I feel, and for the first time in my life, I know it's real…"_

Rory just stared at her as she went on. "R-roxie, are you-"

_"I'm giving up so just catch me."_

Somehow, between the mess of words, darkness, and prolonged stares, Roxie managed to find Rory's mouth with hers, kissing him softly, but still firm. He still tasted faintly of spearmint, and the taste mixed with Rory's own caused a noise to erupt from the back of her throat as she tangled her fingers into his hair. She forgot about fighting the tears stinging the corners of her eyes and let them fall. She felt his tongue swipe against her bottom lip, requesting access and she parted her lips without a second thought. Rory hoisted her up onto the counter, easing him from leaning down. Their tongues met in a needy haste, held back since New Years Eve, and he held her small face in his hands and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away, their lips reddened and wet, and they just stared at each other for such long, agonizing moments until Rory finally spoke. "Roxie… are… are you sure?"

"Trust me, Rory…" she breathed, her fingers grazing his cheek, "I'm not going to like it when you go back to Ireland, but… if you really want to be with me, then… I really want to be with you, too. We can't waste a single moment."

He smiled at her, tilting her chin up for her to look at him. "Anything for you." He placed another kiss on her lips, softer and quicker, but yet slower. They fell silent for a moment as Roxie noticed her stomach pain was gone.

"Um… Rory?" she asked, causing him to quirk an eyebrow at her. "Um… w-would you mind if… tonight, I… slept with… you?"

"With me?" he repeated, blushing. "In… my bed?"

"I-if it's okay…" she said softly, "Brit and Tana are cuddling and I feel like a third wheel… and Brittany talks in her sleep… I just… I thought I'd sleep better with you…"

He smiled at her, pecking her lips again. "If you want to, you're welcome to." She smiled back at him, sliding down off of the counter as his hand held hers. "I'll tuck you in and everything."

Roxie followed Rory back up the stairs, their fingers laced, and she followed him into his bedroom. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd never been in the bedroom of a heterosexual boy, but his room had the gentle musk of some type of body spray, but an oddly delightfully fresh scent. Rory pulled the covers back for her, watching with delight as she climbed underneath the fluffy comforter, then, true to his word, tucking her in and making her giggle. He climbed back into his bed on the other side, and she immediately moved closer to him, curling up next to him with her arm draped across his chest, nuzzling her face against him.

"Goodnight, beautiful," he murmured, kissing her forehead. He waited for a response, but Roxie was already fast asleep.

And she needed that.

* * *

><p>Such a long update, and so fast, aren't I wonderful! I really hoped you enjoyed it! The song used was Catch Me by Demi Lovato.<p>

Comments are like banana cream pie!


	7. Fuck You

The next morning was awkward to say the least. Brittany, who believed that she had somehow upset the fairy and left back for the woodlands, was shocked when Santana dragged her into Rory's bedroom, proclaiming that she though Roxie wasn't allowed to date outside of her species. Santana, on the other hand, began to laugh and ask the pair if they'd "done the nasty", to which Roxie left Rory so they could both change, as she gathered her things and brushed her teeth. She slipped into a shirt she'd lifted from Rory's bedroom and those tattered skinny jeans from before the New Years party, and the pair briskly left out into the chilly air, clad in their jackets, scarves, and hats.

"Um, so… where are we going?" Rory asked as they walked along the sidewalk, a light layer of snow crunching beneath their shoes.

"I was thinking the Lima Bean?" she suggested. "Maybe we could get coffee… if you want…" Rory put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Sounds lovely," he said softly, smiling. Roxie smiled contentedly, reaching to button up her coat. Rory peered at her hands, noticing her shirt. "Is… that my blue flannel shirt?"

She blushed. "O-oh, yeah… it was the first thing I grabbed when I left your room, I just needed to put something on… I-I can give it-" Rory cut her off by placing a quick kiss to her lips, making her breath hitch in the back of her throat.

"It's alright, Roxie," he assured her, chuckling. "Keep it. Besides, you look grand in my clothes."

Roxie smiled. "Hell, I may just steal some more of your clothes."  
>_<p>

"It's so hot in here…" Roxie muttered as they stood in line at the Lima Bean, shrugging out of her jacket and pulling her scarf off. Rory placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing affectionately.

"Tell me what you want, you can sit down and I'll get it," he offered, smiling.

"Oh, just a Venti caramel white chocolate macchiato," she said casually, as if it was the most normal thing for a person to ever order. Rory blinked, pausing.

"Um… maybe you should actually stay with me so I don't mess it up…" he stuttered sheepishly.

They ordered their drinks, Rory having decided upon a hot cup of Irish breakfast tea, and they sat together at a small table. "So…" she said quietly, staring down at her drink.

"So…" he replied, sipping his tea carefully.

They were silent for a few moments before Roxie looked up at him, smiling. "This is nice," she told him, resting her hand on the table. "I mean… to spend time with you, alone. No Blaine, no Brittany, no Santana… just us…"

Rory smiled, setting his hand on the table and inching his fingers closer to hers. He traced his fingertips over the back of her hand, tracing small circles against her skin. "So, what, is this… like, a date?"

"This is…" she began as Rory gently took her hand into his, tracing the back of her hand with his thumb, "… the first of very many dates…" Rory blushed, lacing their fingers together as he took a sip of his tea, and as she sipped her macchiato.

"Excuse me?" said an unfamiliar voice. The two teens looked up away from each other, up at a tall teenage boy. "I'm sorry to bother you but, uh… do I know you from somewhere?" he asked, looking at Roxie. She paused, examining the boy. She recognized his clothes, a freshly pressed Dalton Academy (Warbler stitch included) and slacks. Maybe he did know her, but she didn't know him.

"Um… I-I don't think so, I'm sorry," she said, awkwardly.

"You wouldn't happen to be Roxie Anderson, would you?" he asked, a charming edge to his voice. Roxie blinked, glancing over at Rory, who seemed genuinely confused. "Aren't you Blaine's sister?"

"I-I… I am, how did-"

"My name is Sebastian Smythe," he told her, shaking her hand and setting his coffee on their table. He smiled and grabbed a chair, sitting adjacent to their table as she sipped her coffee. "I'm friends with your brother." Roxie and Rory looked at each other, both apparently having halfway choked on their drinks at the mention of his name. The name burned her ears, and she instantly wanted to text Kurt.

"So… you're Sebastian…" she said softly, holding back the burn in her throat. He grinned.

"Oh, he's mentioned me?" he said, cockily. "In that case, might I say that you are definitely gorgeous."

Roxie reluctantly moved her hand from Rory's, holding it up between herself and Sebastian. "Save your brown-nosing compliments. Blaine didn't mention you. Kurt did."

Sebastian's emerald eyes narrowed, a smirk drawing to his lips. "And what did he tell you?"

"He told me all about you," she began as Rory watched, mouth threatening to hang open. "He told me all about your charming games, all about your smirky little meerkat face, and all about how you hate him and want to break up him and Blaine."

"I take it that you and Kurt are friends."

"Yes, he's my best friend," Roxie continued, "so you can stop trying to get on my good side and kissing my ass, because you're not going to get me to report some good news back to my brother."

"Well, I don't like you either," he replied, that God forsaken smirk still plastered on his thin lips, "you didn't leave Crawford Country Day with the best reputation, princess. All of your little fights with the other chorus girls, you know, they don't seem very charming. I don't think that little attitude of yours is going to very popular with the boys."

"I'm very happy within my love life, thank you very much," she snapped back, tossing a smirk in his direction and flicking her eyes over to Rory, who seemed slightly surprised by Roxie's remark. Sebastian glanced over to the Irish boy.

"I'd run while you can, kid," he said, his voice now sharp with a snarky edge. Roxie dug her teeth into her bottom lip before opening her mouth.

_"Look inside… look inside your tiny mind, then look a bit harder. 'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor…"_

Sebastian blinked, looking over at Rory again as he tried to completely ignore Roxie's presence. A thought crossed his mind that maybe the quiet boy may be better suited for him, but the responsive glance of "excuse me, but you can look in the other direction now" told him that maybe the innocent Irish boy wasn't worth the time.

_"There's a hole where your soul should be. You're losing control a bit, and it's really distasteful…"_

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her as she stood up. Rory, on the other hand, was loving Roxie's behaviour.

_"Fuck you. Fuck you very, very much."_

With her last words, Roxie feigned a slight trip, innocently placing her hand in front of her lips in a cute gasp as she knocked his coffee into his lap, spilling over his uniform. "Oops! How clumsy of me."

Sebastian scoffed, grabbing a wad of napkins and desperately dabbing at his blazer. "O-oh, fuck…!" he growled as the hot coffee made contact with his skin. "Y-you… bitch!"

Roxie sat down, the hand in front of her mouth now settled on her chin. "Oh, I don't think Blaine would like to hear about how you called his baby sister a bitch." He made a frustrated noise, standing up and storming back to his table. "And who wears their school uniform on a Saturday?" He glared at her, grabbing his messenger bag and storming out of the Lima Bean, causing Roxie to giggle. She looked over at Rory, who was still almost paralyzed, which caused her to stop giggling. "Was that… too much?"

Rory paused, closing his mouth. He leaned over the table, catching her lips into a sudden soft kiss. "That was… kinda… hot," he admitted awkwardly. "Just… you're so perfect, _mo ghra_."

"_M-mo ghra_?" she asked. "That means… my love… right?" Roxie blushed at the same moment he did as he nodded, kissing her forehead. She wrapped her fingers around her macchiato, stood up, and pulled Rory up with her. She stood on tiptoe and placed a sweet kiss to his nose, giggling and smirking. "And Sebastian told you to run."

* * *

><p>Goodness gracious, I didn't mean to take so long in updating! I always feel like the trickiest chapter is the one right after the romantic realization, because you don't want to make it too cliche. Anyways, since there's been all the drama with MegaUpload and site such as that, I'm going to have to rethink how I may work out the downloadable mix of songs from this story, but I'll keep you posted!<p>

The song for this chapter was Fuck You by Lily Allen.

Comments are love and oxygen!


	8. This Is Me

Roxie had always hated Valentine's Day. Of all fifteen years of her life, she only thing she could ever look forward about it would be exchanging valentines and candies in elementary school. But after that, through the petty romances of middle school that she'd never been part of, and the catty jealousy of her former all-girl school, she'd completely lost interest in celebrating someone else's relationships.

But for the first time in quite a while, she rolled out of bed on that very day looking forward to anything to come. She actually had the energy to get up before her alarm. She showered, dried her hair, put on her makeup, and put on a casual red dress, belted at the waist, with black tights and black suede flat boots. For the first time since she began attending McKinley, she actually admired herself in the mirror.

"Someone looks like a fashionista today," Blaine commented as she climbed into the car. "Looking to impress Rory today?" Roxie blushed.

"Shut up, Blaine."  
>_<p>

Roxie opened her locker and moved books around. She actually had everything for the first few classes, and she was only waiting for Rory. Still, she stood at her open locker, taking books out and putting them back in, just for the sake of looking busy. She felt a large hand hold on her shoulder and she jumped, turning on heel and seeing Rory. Immediately, she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him.

"Oh, wow," he said she set back down on her feet, and he actually looked at her, "you look positively gorgeous."

"Y-you like it?" she stuttered modestly. He reached up to brush her bangs out of her face and nodded. She blinked, noticing he had one hand behind his back. "What's behind your back?" Rory smiled, almost a smirk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, _mo ghra_," he said softly, presenting to Roxie a bouquet of red calla lilies. She clasped both hands over her hands as she began to giggle girlishly.

"You… you got me flowers…" she gasped weakly.

"Calla lilies," he added. "I know they're your favourite." She reached out slightly shaky hand, taking the flowers, using the fingertips of her other hand to lightly trace over the petals. "Roxie, I… I wanted to tell you something today…. Something really important…"

"Okay, anything, Ror," she said dreamily, staring up at him with a girlish grin on her face.

"We've been dating for… well, technically, a little over a month…"

"38 days…"

He smiled at her. "38 days. And… I figured that… it's safe to say it now…"

"Yeah?"

Rory sucked in a deep breath. "Roxie… I… I love you," he said firmly. He paused for a moment to examine her eyes, which stayed unmoving from his, yet gentle. "When I'm with you… I'm so happy. You're so sweet and pretty and… The way you look at me… makes me feel like I'm important to _someone_ in this school."

"Of course you're important to me," she said softly. She stood on tiptoe, letting her free hand settle on the nape of his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away, their noses brushing together. "Because… I love you too." He blushed, smiling.

"Y-you do?" he said, an excited edge to his voice. Roxie smiled, nodding.

"I was going to say it after school," she told him, "I was going to have you come over to my house since Blaine is going to Kurt's and my parents are going straight from work to their date. But it looks like you beat me to it." She paused for a moment, looking over Rory's features, which still appeared to be lit up from hearing her return his affection. "You know… the offer still stands… if you want to come over after school?"

"That sounds grand," he said softly, leaning down and kissing her softly again. They began to walk to class when Rory quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you want to put the flowers in your locker?" Roxie scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?" she giggled. "I'm showing these puppies off."  
>_<p>

Rory couldn't help but tense up just a bit when Roxie led him into her house. It was classic and clean, and a lovely home, but he couldn't stop himself from over thinking. He peered over at the breakfast nook, imagining Roxie eating her breakfast there every morning, or looking at the couch in the living room and thinking of how she would sit there in her pajamas.

"Rory, are you okay?" she asked, dropping her bag down by the door and venturing into the kitchen for a vase.

"Yeah," he said as he watched her fill a vase with water and gingerly placed her calla lilies in. She scooped the vase into her arms, looking back to Rory as she approached the stairs.

"Well, come on, silly," she said, "we aren't staying downstairs."

Rory flushed, from his ears, over his face, and down his neck as he followed her. He'd never been in a girl's bedroom before, let alone the bedroom of a girl who had told him that she loved him just a matter of hours ago. He swallowed hard and continued to follow her, trying his hardest not to admire the cute way her bum ticked from side to side as she walked up the stairs. She led him into a decently sized bedroom with cream colored walls. Large frames held up posters of musicals like Wicked, Chicago, Rent, and West Side Story. There wasn't much else to her bedroom, except for her desk, her white wardrobe, and her large bed, upon which laid a light pink ukulele.

"I didn't know you play the ukulele," he observed as she placed the vase on her desk. She blinked, looking at the ukulele, then back at Rory. She walked over to her bed, sitting down and grabbing the uke, gesturing for Rory to sit with her, to which he eagerly accepted.

"I'm not _that_ good," she replied, "but yeah, I really like playing…" They were silent, before Roxie decided to play. She strummed a series of chords. Rory smiled. They sounded nice. Good. Words flooding to him, he opened his mouth.

_"This is my face, on my head, on my shoulders. With eyes, and a mouth, and a nose…"_

Roxie peered up as she strummed, enjoying the sound of Rory's voice in her room. _I could get used to this_, she thought.

_"With a lie on my tongue and a weight on my back. And a fidgeting twitch in my toes…"_

Their eyes were still locked as she played and he sang, and Roxie didn't know what to make of the tension.

_"But this isn't me anymore…"_

Roxie kept strumming, but Rory had stopped singing. After a few moments, he reached out, taking the uke out of her hands and setting it aside on her bedside table. He moved closer to her, brushing her bangs out of her face, then taking her face into his hands, pulling her close and kissing her softly. She hummed into the kiss as he moved even closer. His hands roamed, and she felt the familiar warmth of his palms on her ribs. Roxie reached up and tangled her fingers into his hair, fisting the soft strands between her fingers. He eased her back onto her bed until her head hit the pillows, climbing over her and kissing her even deeper as their tongues met.

She let one hand swoop from his hair to his back, pulling him against her as she bunched the flannel of his shirt in her fist. He wedged his knee in between her knees, his hips pressed against hers between their layers. Roxie gasped out a noise as his hips rolled against hers, unsure of what she was feeling. "Rory…" she managed, trying to get his attention.

"I love you, Roxie," he repeated into her mouth, kissing her again. She felt an unfamiliar movement against her leg from his jeans and she blushed, easing away from him and managing a small laugh as she flipped him onto his back, straddling him.

"Slow down there, sailor," she said, her palms placed on his chest. His face flushed over again, shifting uncomfortably. "We aren't at that point yet."

"Sorry…" he blurted, sheepishly. She just giggled, climbing off of him and moving to curl up against him. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

"And I love you too, you horny little goofball."

* * *

><p>Well, here's an early Valentine's Day chapter, complete with love exchanges and awkward makeout-induced hormones! And for the record, it's very likely that by chapter 10 or 11, the rating will definitely go up.<p>

The song from this chapter was This Is Me by Charlie McDonnell!

Comments are love!


	9. Paralyzer

Okay, I know I don't normally put an author's note at the beginning, but I just thought that I would warn you that there is a decent level of sexual activity in this chapter, complete with orgasms and all. This is the chapter, along with the next chapter are the reason for the change in the rating. There will also be a few moments of Gaelic phrases, so I suggest you get your translators handy! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The pair made it to the end of March without any more awkward sexual tension. Roxie would invite him over after school every Friday, and every Saturday, Rory would bring her on a little date, usually to a park or a movie. But the previous weekend had gone a little differently, to which neither of them wanted to object. Friday afternoon, they spent the few hours they had making out up in Roxie's bedroom through the fourth Harry Potter movie, and Saturday was spent in Rory's room when Brittany and her parents were out, the two teens rolling each other around in his bed. Roxie became used to the sensation of his large hands roaming over her chest and ass, and it made her quite happy to count in her head how many times she could run her hands down his back and groping over his ass before he would pull back just a little bit to keep any sort of movement in his jeans under control.<p>

The attraction that they were beginning to feel toward each other was very different to them. They were each other's first real, serious significant other, and it was the first time that they'd had one constant person causing them to become sexually frustrated. Roxie technically knew that it was because they were so close, so in love, that the hormones in their bodies craved more and more out of every touch, but she could tell Rory hardly cared what the scientific explanation was. All he knew was that every time Roxie's small, pallid hand traced down his stomach or through his hair or across his ass, his entire body would ignite in a fire that he never wanted to extinguish.

Sometimes though, the attraction they were feeling would present itself at very inopportune moments. For instance, Roxie took part in a huge number with some of the other girls in singing Cell Block Tango, in which she sang the part of Velma, and as the rest of the club watched the spectacle in the seats of the auditorium, Rory watched her with dark, fixed eyes as she danced in her pathetic excuse for a costume, shifting around and crossing his legs. Just a matter of days after that, Roxie's insides were spun around when Rory sang a note so low, she could have sworn she felt her ovaries vibrate.

What was starting to confuse Roxie was that usually, when they would get each other wound up, they could make out at the end of the day, and the tension was gone. But lately, she'd return home, her mouth still slightly reddened and her hands still tingling from his warmth, and not yet satisfied. For her to ever claim that she'd never curiously explored her own body before would be a lie; but the day that she came home, slipped into the shower, and wandered her small hands around her skin, her eyes screwed shut into the thought that they were instead Rory's large, hot hands for the first time still seemed like a blur to her.

Rory felt completely consumed by the feelings Friday. Roxie had invited him over, her house empty until later that evening. They sat on her bed awkwardly; Rory laid down on her bed, his head against her pillows and his hands behind his head, and Roxie settled cross-legged next to him, tuning her uke. She watched her hands move from the strings to the tuning knobs, pressing some notes into the frets. He wanted to slap himself for admiring the movements her hands made, but all he could think about was what else she could do with her hands. Awkwardly, he propped a leg up to hide any movement again.

"So…" Roxie said quietly, trying to break my silence. Rory thoughtlessly quirked an eyebrow. Just her voice was beginning to set him off.

"So," he replied, quirking an eyebrow once again. She forced away a flush, trying not to groan. Lately, those random little eyebrow arches were beginning to drive her crazy. Bored and trying to ease the feelings in the pit of her stomach, she set her uke down onto her bedside table, causing Rory's eyes to fall on the Tangled songbook. "You never caught me up on that Disney audition."

Roxie's face fell. "I didn't get it. They, um… chose someone taller and… more blonde," she said softly, staring at her hands as they fell into her lap. Rory sat up, placing a hand on her back soothingly, his other hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, _taibhseach_," he said in her ear, his breath warm. She went stiff, trying to hold back a shudder at the way the word left his lips, low. "You would have been the most beautiful Rapunzel in the world. _Is breá liom tú._" Roxie relaxed when he said nothing else in the gorgeous language. Rory noticed this, now sitting behind her with both hands on her waist.

"I love you too," she replied quietly. Rory slowly brought his hands up to her shoulders, gently squeezing them to help relieve some of her tension. Roxie groaned into his touch, her head dropping back down and her eyes closing. She bit her lip when his hands kneaded at either side of her neck. "Um… you… y-you can say other things in Gaelic… if you want…"

Rory smirked, his hands back at her shoulders again, massaging them once again. "What would you like me to say?"

Roxie shook her head. "Anything."

He continued to smirk, moving her curls away so he wouldn't tug on her hair, pushing them to one side and leaning into the opposite ear as he kneaded her shoulders. It wasn't usually like him to casually speak Gaelic. Honestly, he hated learning it in school. But ever since the first time he spoke it around Roxie, he noticed the effect it had on her, and began brushing up on a series of things to say to her when this moment would arise. _"Is tú an créatúr is áille sa domhan."_ He half-grinned when he heard a very soft groan pass her lips. Plucking up the courage, Rory lowered his mouth past hear ear, softly kissing the side of her neck as his hands slid down her back and onto her hips.

"Rory…" she managed to mewl out at the contact. He planted two more kisses against the small column of flesh, his hands moving onto her stomach.

_"Tá tú fuair an comhlacht is taibhseach mé riamh leagan súl de,"_ he said huskily into her ear, his large hands slipping up to her ribcage. He bit his lips, embarrassed as her hands grabbed onto his. He blushed, opening his mouth to apologize, but he let out a low groan when she moved his hands with hers up to her breasts.

"Mmm," she groaned easily as his hands timidly moved against her chest, trying her hardest not to arch against him. She turned just slightly, capturing his mouth, open and wet. She turned out of his arms, pushing him back down onto her bed. It was just like any other Friday afternoon once again, but Roxie wouldn't remember the last time she saw this weak, yet hungry gleam in Rory's gorgeous blue eyes as he opened his mouth.

_"I hold on so nervously to me and my drink. I wish it was cooling me…"_

Roxie eased herself up, straddling him, then leaning down to connect their mouths again. She brushed her lips across his cheek and over the curve of his jaw. She gave him a gentle bite below his ear, reveling in the deep groan that he let out.

_"Well, I'm not paralyzed, but I seem to be struck by you…"_

She was settled oh-so perfectly against his thigh; she slightly straddled left leg, his right leg caught over her other leg. Rory could almost feel her heat through his jeans and her small cotton shorts (McKinley ones that he can only imagine Brittany had given her), and Roxie was beginning to pride herself on the bulge that she was so firmly pressed against when she leaned forward to kiss him, tangling her hands in his hair.

_"If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you…"_

Rory took the kiss as an opportunity to flip himself on top of her, their hips grinding together and their legs switching positions in the deep tangle. She looked up at him through hooded lids, seeing his cheeks flushed and bottom lip red from worrying it. He pushed his hips against hers again, pressing his evident bulge against her and causing them both to let out noises. "Rory, shit…"

They slowly began rut against each other, hips rolling and jerking as puffy breaths of hot air left their mouths. Rory let out a deep, low groan, moaning it into Roxie's mouth as he kissed her. She can hear her bed making these terrible creaking noises, and they make her thank God that the house was empty save for the two teenagers writhing and gasping against each other. "Oh, fuck…" Rory manages weakly. He's not even sure what he's saying anymore; all he can focus on is the fact that the pace has quickened. He's so hard and his eyes roll into the back of his head when he thinks that Roxie could even be _touching_ it right now. He looks beneath him as he moves, seeing her head back and lips parted, dark curls splayed over her pillows, panting and gasping in time with his movements.

"God, Rory, I love you…" she cried, her hand fisted in his hair as they jerk together again, and that's enough to send Rory into a throaty, cackling moan, a rough, ragged orgasm washing over him, dampening his jeans and threatening to seep through Roxie's shorts, but it's now hers to cherish while her own orgasm wracks through her just a few seconds later.

Rory slumped against her, his legs sore and face flushed. "R-roxie…" he said weakly, but she cut him off, pressing her lips to his. "I-I… I wanted that to go a little… better…"

She smiled at him, her own pale face flushed from their activity. "It was perfect to me."

* * *

><p>Okay. There it is. Chapter 9. I know it's not that far off from where chapter 8 left off, and chapter 10 will probably continue with the pair losing their virginities to each other since Rory will only be in America for a short amount of time.<p>

Anyways, I _really_ hoped you enjoyed it! The song was Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

Comments are love!


	10. As Long As You're Mine

Okay, I am SO sorry for the delay, but it's finally up! Chapter 10! Sexuality ensues in this chapter, but it's not very smutty and it's very awkward, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was now May. <em>May<em>. Roxie was both happy and depressed by it. It always made her so elated to think about how much time she'd spent with Rory, but then her heart would sink whenever she realized that the longer they were together, the closer the day came that he would have to leave. She knew that soon enough, she would be faced with the exact same thing that she feared before they got together. They'd grown so close, so attached, so in love, and in June, just next month, he would be leaving. Still, Roxie tried to focus on the present and their love and Rory's affection.

Of course, the constant questioning from friends did nothing to help either of them. Rachel, with the purest of intentions, had asked her if they would attempt a long-distance relationship. Puck, with his mind always on the same thing, usually asked Rory if they were going to "do it" before he left. Finn or Sam, out of concern for their young friend, would occasionally ask if he would be okay. Then Santana, with her mind always on the same thing, usually asked Roxie if they were going to "do it" before he left.

It wasn't a thought that Rory had completely ruled out though. He was a teenage boy, it wasn't as if he could just stop his raging hormones. Every so often, he would remember the first time they locked themselves in Roxie's bedroom and even _dared_ to touch third base. He would be suddenly brought back to the way she tasted, or the way her mouth felt around his length, and he would find himself groaning in the shower, his member fisted in his hand. That wasn't to say that any time he ever thought about their sexual explorations, he would become too flustered to continue. Rory really was a sensible person, and on many occasion, he'd wondered if Roxie had ever considered making love. That's what it would have been, right? They were in love, so it wouldn't just be sex or "doing it", it was lovemaking.

What worried him was the wondering. He'd spent so much time wondering if she'd been wondering, and not enough of it talking to her about it. He was worried that she would think it was too soon, that he was only concerned with sex, when in reality, all he wanted was for them to give themselves to each other. He just wanted Roxie to be perfectly aware of how special she is to him before he left America.

Roxie wanted the same thing. She wanted their closeness, she wanted to make love, but she was scared, and for the typical reasons. She didn't know what to do; sure, they'd explored their sexuality with each other countless times, but this was different. This was special, specific, romantic. And of course, it wasn't something that would last all that long, nor feel very good for the first few minutes. She was just scared.

"Rory?" Roxie inquired one day when they were at his locker. He peeked over at her out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly.

"Yes, my dear?" he replied, a soft, affectionate edge to his voice. She paused for a moment, taking in a breath before speaking.

"Do you ever think about… what comes next?" she asked him. His movements slowed, now craning his neck to actually face her, an eyebrow quirked slightly.

"Next?" he asked, somewhat confused. "Like… like after I go back to Ireland?" Roxie winced slightly.

"W-well… sort of…" she replied, "I'm just wondering if… if you've ever thought about something that… that we could possibly do _before _you go…?" Rory blinked a few times, then his pupils grew wide.

"O-oh…! You meant…!" Rory's stomach flipped around inside of him, and he watched as Roxie averted her eyes and stared at the floor, her cheeks hot and red.

"I-I was only wondering…" she stuttered quietly, terrified to look up at his shining eyes, "you don't have to patronize me or anything…"

"No, I have…!" Rory finally managed. "I've thought about it. I just… I never wanted to make you uncomfortable…"

"Rory…" Roxie said lightly, looking up at him finally, "I love you so much. And… when you go back… I want for us to have shown each other how much we love each other…"

Rory closed his locker, taking a step closer to his girlfriend. "I feel the same way," he told her, taking her two small hands into his. They stood there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Rory smiled. "Why don't you come over tonight? Brittany's going to be spending the night at Santana's, and her parents are away visiting-"

"I'd love to," she interrupted eagerly. She stood on tiptoe and cupped his face, kissing him deeply. So deep, in fact, that she was worried they would get stopped in the hallway by a teacher and scolded for excessive PDA. She pulled away just a little bit, grinning as she whispered, "I'll see you at glee." She pecked his lips once more before walking away. Rory sighed, almost dreamily, as he watched her walk away, her hips ticking side to side as always. He was so transfixed as she walked away that he didn't even notice Sam appear by his side.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" the blonde boy asked, causing the brunet to jump. Sam squinted in Roxie's direction, now able to vaguely see her turn the corner. "Oh, right."

"Sam, I'm a dead man," Rory choked, hands now firmly gripping the straps of his book bag.

"…what?"

"Sam Evans… Roxie wants to…" he trailed off, giving the blonde an urgent look, "t-to…"

Sam's eyes widened, grinning at his younger friend. "Dude! Way to go, man!" he chuckled, clapping him on the back, but Rory shook his head fervently.

"N-no! Not 'way to go'!" he replied. "Sam, I've never… I-I don't know how… what if I mess up and she gets upset and she could decide to break up with-"

"Rory, man, come on," Sam insisted, "you know Roxie's better than that. Are you really that worried about having sex for the first time?" Rory nodded weakly. "I'm your sponsor, aren't I?" he added with a smirk. Rory gave him an odd look.

"Uh, Sam… I'm flattered, but… I don't need _that _kind of-"

"J-jesus, Rory, that's not what I meant!" Sam exclaimed, both of the boys laughing. "Look. If it's both of your first times, then make it special. It's not about the sex, it's about the love, so, buddy, I want you to brace yourself with the reality that that she probably won't have an orgasm because you'll blow it before she can. And she's probably going to cry." Rory's face fell, now worried.

"Why would she cry?" he asked, his voice so innocent he immediately wished that he could retract his question.

"Dude, you're shoving something up inside of her for the first time," Sam told him blatantly, "it's going to hurt. So take it easy, go slow, and listen to her." Before he could continue, the bell rang, and he placed a hand on Rory's shoulder. "Don't think about it too much, okay?" Rory nodded, sighing weakly as Sam caught up with Puck, the seniors going to their class.

Rory wasn't even minding the time when he found himself on his way to glee club. He was nervous. After glee club, the school day was officially over, and it would only be a matter of time until tonight. He'd managed to spend his free period sneaking over to Miss Pillsbury's office to steal a condom, yet having to spend the rest of his free period talking to her about safety and teen pregnancy.

He sat down awkwardly next to Sam, Roxie having not yet arrived to the meeting. Sam smiled at him, nudging him with his elbow. "Hey, how goes it?"

Rory shrugged, eyes fixed on his hands in his lap. "I-I, um… I got a… _condom,"_ he whispered. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, turning to see Puck sitting behind him, smirking.

"So you and Roxie are going to do it?" he asked, making sure Blaine hadn't shown up yet. Rory's face went red, turning to glare at Sam.

"You _told?_" he said indignantly.

Puck scoffed. "Dude, I could hear you and Roxie talking about it. You keep forgetting that my locker is a few feet from yours." Rory looked back in his lap. "Just remember, keep your moves fluid. Gotta make the girls come back." The younger boy continued to stare at his hands, not speaking. He suddenly looked up, seeing Roxie making her way into the room with Sugar, the two girls giggling over something. Rory's face lit up, smiling as he discovered the two girls were now friends.

"Roxie!" Puck exclaimed, causing the petite girl to freeze in her steps, "the woman of the hour!"

Roxie looked around, confused. "I… what?" she stuttered, not noticing the look of sheer horror spread over Rory's face.

"You and you're boyfriend gonna mess around?" he asked, chuckling. Roxie's face drained of all colour. Not the entire club had shown up yet, only Rory, Puck, Sam, Brittany, Santana, Rachel, and Finn sat in the room, Sugar standing with her, and she thanked whatever ominous being caused her brother to not be in the room.

Immediately, Roxie's amber eyes fell on Rory, a sudden flash of both rage and hurt washing over her face. "You told Puck?" she said, dropping her bag by the piano and walking over to him.

"N-no…!" he replied immediately, his face red, "… I-I… I told _Sam_…" Rory suddenly flinched when he saw her eyes fade from bright amber to an almost deep brown.

"You think that's _better?" _she continued, crossing her arms. He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it, looking away. "I thought so. Rory, that's our business. I'm supposed to be able to trust you to keep that kind of stuff private, and I clearly can't."

He looked up at her, eyes red, tears creeping up along the ridges of his eyes. "Roxie… I-I'm sorry…"

Roxie just shook her head, her own eyes also red and stinging. "Yeah… me too." She turned around, grabbing her backpack and heading back to the doorway, bumping into Blaine and Kurt.

"Roxie?" Blaine said worriedly, seeing a tear creep from her eye. "Roxie, what's wrong?"

She shook her head again. "I'm walking home." She turned and looked over to Sugar, who immediately followed her out of the room. Blaine immediately looked at Rory, who suddenly stared back into his lap.

_Fuck._

Later, after glee club, Rory lay on his back on the couch, drumming his fingers on his stomach as he thought about the events just a few hours ago. He felt so stupid, yet he wasn't sure if it was completely his fault. He knew she was right to be upset, because, yes, it was their business. But he wasn't trying to brag to anyone, only seeking advice from his "sponsor", Puck having unfortunately overheard. He wished he could both take it back and explain everything to her.

He sighed, a sick, stupid feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. The night was ruined. He managed to lift himself up from the couch, shoving his hands into his pockets. He felt the foil packet of the condom he'd gotten and groaned, yanking his hand from his pocket in disgust. He inwardly shrugged, eyeing the staircase and deciding that bed was the answer right now. Defeated, he walked up the stairs. He made it halfway before hearing the knob of the front door jiggle a few times, then a series of quick knocks on the door. Rory sighed. _Brittany probably forgot her keys, _he thought, going back down the stairs. He unlocked and opened the door, his breath hitching completely when he didn't see Brittany.

"R-roxie…" he said quietly, blinking. "I-I…"

"Can I come in?" she asked. Rory nodded, watching carefully as she entered, revealing that she was in her pajamas, simply a tee shirt and cotton shorts. They were silent for a few awkward moments as Rory closed and locked the door.

"…Roxie… I-" Rory began to speak, but Roxie moved in quickly, grabbing his face and kissing him deeply. They kissed for what felt like forever. She pulled away, her hands on his chest now. "Roxie, I'm-"

"Don't be sorry," she told him firmly. "You don't need to be. I… I know you were just trying to confide in Sam… I took it too personally…"

"I love you, Roxie," he said softly, threading his hand into her hair.

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing him again. He pulled her flush against him, and he felt her small hands fist themselves in his shirt. They continued to kiss, his hand trailing from her hair, down her spine, and settling at the small of her back. She pulled away, a small smirk on her lips. "Rory… do you… do you want to go upstairs?"

Rory smiled gently, knowing his eyes were lighting up. "Yeah… let's go, _mo ghra._"

He took her hand, leading her up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door , feeling her hands on his hips. "Rory," she said quietly, pulling him away from the door, "sit. On the bed." She guided him to his bed, pushing him to sit down on the edge. She climbed over his lap, pulling his face close to hers again and kissing him, giggling as he fell back against the pillows and opening her mouth.

"_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight…"_

Rory slid one hand up the back of Roxie's shirt, the other trailing down to clasp a cotton-clad cheek in his palm as they kissed. She started to plant kisses along the curve of his jaw, nipping along his neck. Tentatively, he wrapped his fingers around the hem of her tee shirt. She nodded, and he lifted it up carefully, tossing it aside. She sat up on his lap, giving Rory a few moments for his eyes to rake over her small body. She was so special, so perfect, so beautiful. And he was so in love.

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mind, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline…"_

Her hands made it to his shirt, pulling it over his head and screwing up his decently done hair. She tossed it aside, leaning back down, running her hands over the creamy white skin of his chest and stomach as she kissed him again. Rory's hands went decently up and down Roxie's back, making goose bumps erupt all over her skin followed by a girlish giggle. He flipped her over onto her back, now pressing kisses to her neck as he opened his mouth.

"_Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling it's 'up' that I fell…"_

Her skin felt hot and soft against his mouth, and he clumsily unhooked the front clasp of her bra, licking his lips at her exposed breasts. Roxie's face turned pink, moving her arms to cross over her chest to cover, but Rory took her arms, exposing her again and muttering a low "beautiful" before kissing her neck a few more times, his hand slowly making it's way up her ribcage and over one breast, gently kneading it. He heard Roxie let out a soft mewl and he smiled. He rubbed his thumb over her nipple, catching it between his thumb and index finger and rolling it until it pebbled red from his touch, more mewls of pleasure slipping from her lips. She gasped when she felt Rory lower his mouth to her breasts, peppering them with kisses and tiny lovebites. Roxie managed to get her hands between them, making short work of his belt; she grabbed his hips, pulling him down closer to her, their stomachs pressed together. Their eyes met suddenly, and they both managed to laugh awkwardly.

"_Know I'll be here holding you as long as you're mine."_

Roxie pulled Rory's belt from his jeans, tossing them along with their shirts. She fiddled with the button and zipper, pushing his jeans down his legs and he kicked them off the rest of the way. Keeping her eyes on his, she reached down between them again, palming him through the thin material of his boxer briefs. She smirked as his eyes rolled back, groaning lowly at the contact, immediately shutting his eyes when she rubbed between his legs and she could feel him harden against her hand. She gave him a small squeeze and he let out a low, garbled noise. He grabbed her hand away from him, pinning it above her head, using his free hand to hook a finger around the waist of her shorts and pulling them down, tossing them to the floor and leaving her only in her panties.

She grinned and pushed him back onto his back. "You're not getting rid of me that quick," she giggled, kissing along his neck and nipping at his collarbone."Besides, you're always so fun to tease." Roxie began to kiss down his chest and Rory shuddered, vaguely able to feel her breasts ghosting over his stomach. His eyes were screwed shut, and he managed to peek down to see a mess of brown curls slowly traveling down his stomach. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her hand hook at his boxer briefs. He shut his eyes once more, feeling her pull them down and off. Her hand tentatively grips him at the base and his eyes shoot open. He looks back down at her and sees Roxie staring up at him, his half-hard member in her hand.

"U-uh… hey, there…" he said awkwardly, causing her to smile.

"Hey back," she said softly, her voice surprisingly composed. She simply looked up at him, eyes fixed on his. Rory opened his mouth to speak, but choked out a weak, babbling moan as he watched Roxie lick a slow circle around the head of his member. She smiled at the noise he made, clearly satisfied with herself. She gently blew onto the tip, making him squirm. Carefully and cautiously, she took his head into her mouth, earning another groan from him as she gently sucked.

"O-oh my god…" Rory moaned as she took a little bit more in, his hands sinking into her hair. Everything she was doing felt so good, and when he peeked down at her to see her staring up at him with big, gorgeous, innocent eyes, his now fully hard cock passing back and forth from her lips, the sight was almost as good as the real thing itself. Roxie was bobbing, and Rory couldn't help but groan loudly and tip his head back. She took in a bit more and it was so good. Too good. "R-roxie… Roxie, stop, please…"

She pulled away from him with an obscene pop, eyeing him. "Was it not good?"

Rory shook his head, putting a hand on her cheek. "No, Rox. I just… I want to be able to last as long as I can for you because… I know I won't be able to for very long…" he trailed off, embarrassed. Roxie crawled back up to him, kissing him softly.

"Rory, I don't care if I don't cum," she told him firmly. "This isn't about getting off." She took his hand to hers, lacing their fingers together. "It's about making love." Rory smiled at her, pulling her down to kiss her again, flipping her back over.

"Then… let me do something for you," he said softly. He tugged at her panties, pulling them down her legs and off completely, exposing her bare, smooth mound. She blushed, shuddering when Rory's fingertips traced over her entrance, slightly slicked with her wetness, and he smirked. "Lovely." He gently rubbed at her again, collecting more of her wetness on his first two fingers, then slipping his index finger inside of her. She arched up a little, her face screwed up in a mix of surprise, pleasure, and a little bit of pain. "I don't want to hurt you, so… m-maybe this can help…" he said quietly, slowly working his finger inside of her. She nodded weakly, feeling him gently curl his finger, and she let out a light mewl of a moan. He traced around her entrance again with his middle finger, slipping another finger inside of her.

"Shit, Ror…" she winced, gritting her teeth as a spark of pain tingled up her spine. We gently worked his fingers, going easy. He waited for nearly a minute, gently fingering her until her body relaxed, her hips slowly arching into his hand. She moaned as he curled his fingers, her voice cracking, and Rory removed his fingers, wiping them clean on the bedspread. "R-rory, do you… do you have a…"

"Y-yeah…!" he choked out, leaning over the edge of the bed. He grabbed his discarded jeans, pulling the little foil square. He fumbled with it for a few moments before Roxie took it, ripping it open with her teeth, and, as Rory moved over her, she rolled it onto him. His eyes fell onto hers again, hovering over her. "I-I don't want to mess this up…"

Roxie smiled at him, stroking his cheek. "You can't mess it up, Rory. You're what makes it perfect." Rory smiled back at her, settling himself right at her entrance.

"Are… are you ready?" he asked cautiously. She drew in a deep breath, then nodded. Rory pushes in and before she can even wrap her mind around it, there's too much and it hurts. Her hand grips his bicep, squeezing.

"Shit, stop, please…" she panted, eyes now stinging with tears. She squeezed them shut, then tried to blink them away.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," he told her, kissing her forehead, her lips, her cheeks, anywhere he can get his lips to, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Just… wait…" she said wearily. Rory nodded, and they laid there. It was maybe a minute, or even half a minute, but it felt like an hour. Rory may not have vocalized it, but the way she felt around him was hypnotizing. She was hot and tight and velvety, and it almost hurt to not let it all engulf him. He was straining his hips so hard that they were almost shaking. Roxie finally exhaled, blowing out from her lips. "Okay… keep going."

Rory's hips slowly stuttered forward, going easy. He'd push in a little bit, then move carefully in and out at that depth, pushing in just a little bit farther every so often. His entire groin ached in need, and he was humiliated at how close he already was. He was somewhat satisfied that Roxie was no longer wincing in pain, but making small, strained attempts at moaning, but he didn't know if he could last much longer.

It was only a few more minutes before Rory was coming undone, groaning with his eyes squeezed shut and hips stuttering forward. He collapsed on top of her, chest heaving and chest somewhat slick with sweat. He moved himself off of her, peeling off the condom and tossing it away in the trashcan. He helped her under the covers, hearing her wince. She had to have been sore.

"Roxie… I'm sorry…" he wheezed, trying to catch his breath. Roxie shook her head, cuddling up to him.

"Rory. I love you," she told him, kissing along his neck, "and I wouldn't have wanted our first time to be any other way."

Rory smiled. "I love you, too," he whispered, kissing her on the lips, "and don't worry. It'll be better next time." Roxie smirked at him.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

><p>Okay, there!<p>

Song used was As Long As You're Mine from Wicked.

Comments are love!


	11. Just A Song At Twilight

I'm so sorry this keeps happening! But I'm not going to let this story go unfinished! Next chapter will be the final chapter! So please, enjoy chapter 11!

* * *

><p>Rory could still feel the high of Nationals even two weeks later. He could still feel that sudden high of "New Directions" being called in first place, kissing Roxie as the crowd cheered, the feel of the confetti as they returned back to McKinley as their classmates congratulated them. It still all felt so new, so raw, so sudden. But it wasn't. It was weeks later, and the whole glee club once again sat in the choir room, graduation only days away.<p>

"Guys, come on," Mr. Schuester said rather loudly, trying to gain the attention of the students through the ruckus of the rowdy seniors. Mike and Artie were throwing wads of paper at each other, the occasional wad hitting Joe and causing him to laugh with the boys. Everyone was yelling, laughing. They were all still high from winning. "Guys!" Schue yelled. The room slowly sank into silence, everyone awkwardly shuffling to their seats. "Look. I know that we're all still feeling pretty amazing after winning Nationals, but-" before he could continue, the class cheered for themselves, applauding their progress, "but we aren't quite finished yet."

Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Are you kidding me? We've been doing this for three years straight. A funky chunk of us are going to be gone in three days. Can we not have a break?"

Schue gave her a half smile. He turned to the whiteboard, popping the cap off of the black marker and scrawling a word across the board, turning and pointing to it. "Graduation."

"Mr. Schuester, I really don't think there are any songs about graduation," Tina said quietly, looking over at Mike for a moment as if to confirm her thoughts.

"Well, there's that one by Vitamin C," Finn added, his arm casually slung around Rachel's shoulder as he glanced around at his classmates, "but I've heard that one so many times before I was even in middle school that I kinda almost didn't even want to graduate so I couldn't put myself through it again."

"Do we really even have to sing at graduation?" Artie asked. "I mean, didn't we kind of cover all of that at the Teacher of the Year ceremony?"

"That was about winning," Schue clarified. "I want this to be our last number as the full glee club in its entirety."

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said, standing up from Finn. "I know I speak for myself, and the majority of my fellow seniors, when I say that performing at Nationals felt like the climax of everything we've worked toward. I mean, it definitely feels like we've finally proved to everyone what glee club can mean and what we can do. But graduation is about the seniors departing. It's about growing up, moving on, and starting new lives. So… I really think the underclassmen should sing at graduation."

After a long pause, Mercedes spoke. "You know… I actually kind of like that idea."

"Lord Tubbington should have a solo," Brittany said, "he has a beautiful voice."

"I was thinking," Rachel continued, gesturing to the four underclassmen sitting to the side, "of there being four soloists. Joe, Sugar, Rory, and Roxie."

Roxie's attention was suddenly pulled from nowhere, as were that of the other three teens. "…really?"

Schue nodded after a moment. "I like it."

"But… we've never had big solos before," Joe said, his arm over Sugar's shoulders, making the girl blush softly.

"Which is exactly why I like it," Schue repeated.

"I definitely deserve a solo," Sugar stated simply, shrugging.

"And I know the perfect song," their teacher continued, smiling, well, gleefully.

"Rory?" Roxie called, backstage, just an hour before graduation began. Joe and Sugar stood back as well, assisting Roxie in her goal. Rory was nowhere to be found. Figgins would be to give a speech, followed by a speech by Coach Sylvester, then Mr. Schuester, who would introduce the four students to sing. Both girls donned black dresses, a staple in show choir, and both boys wore simple tieless suits. They were finely dressed and well rehearsed. So where the hell did Rory go? Roxie swore he was standing right next to her, joking with Joe about something, and when she turned her back, he was gone.

Roxie sighed deeply, running her hand through her straightened hair. "Okay, um… guys, you keep looking around backstage. I'll take a run down the hall, see if he's in a classroom or something." Her friends nodded, splitting off around backstage as she left and headed down the hall.

"Rory?" she called, jogging down the hall as her heels clicked beneath her. "God, where the hell are you…" she whispered to herself. The lights in the halls were off, the only illumination being the sun spilling from the windows. She peeked down a corridor, seeing a classroom door open, the light falling down the hallway.

The glee room.

She walked down, slowly, almost identical to her first walk down the hall as Blaine brought her, showed her off, introduced her. She peeked through the doorway, seeing Rory sitting in his usual spot among the empty chairs. "Rory? What are you doing in here?"

Roxie watched as Rory's chest rose, and he let out a loud, tired sigh. He looked over to her and she bit her lip. He looked sad, stricken with something heavy in his heart. She walked over to him, sitting down next to him and grabbing his hand. "Baby. Talk to me, please."

He squeezed her hand, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Roxie… I leave in a week…"

She felt her breath hitch in her throat. She knew. She'd known. It was a thought she'd been hiding from herself for ages, because she simply didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about her boyfriend leaving for the summer, maybe even for good.

"Rory, please," she began, looking at her lap.

"This is the last time we'll get to sing together," he whispered. Roxie clenched her eyes shut.

She shook her head, swallowing hard. "No, no it isn't," she insisted. He looked over at her, their eyes meeting, and she gave him a weak smile. "It's the first. The very first of many." Rory smiled, standing up and leaning over her, kissing her softly on the mouth, holding her face with his hands.

"I love you," he breathed into her mouth, and she placed her hands over his, smiling up at him.

"I love you more," she replied. She stood up, fixing the collar of his dress shirt and smoothing out the lapels of his jacket. "Come on. Let's go."

"Now, to sing a song for the graduating seniors," Mr. Schue began, "I present four members of New Directions: Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Roxie Anderson, and Rory Flanagan."

The four teens emerged from behind the curtains, taking their places on the small set of risers upstage, as Brad, their accompanist, began to play the piano, moments before Sugar sang.

_"Once in the dear dead days beyond recall, when on the world the mist began to fall…"_

Joe smiled at her from his spot as she walked to the center of the risers as his own solo approached, walking toward her.

_"And in the dusk where firelight's gleam, softly it wove itself into our dream…"_

The pair sang the chorus together as they joined hands, walking down the center and sitting together at the bottom of the risers. Roxie smiled at Rory, who nodded at her as her solo began.

_"Even today, we hear loves song of Yore, deep in our heart, it dwells forevermore. Footsteps may falter, weary grow the way. Still, we can hear it at the close of day…"_

Rory sucked in a huge breath as Roxie walked to the center, and he moved toward her, singer.

_"So 'til the end when light's dim shadows fall, love will be found the sweetest song of all…"_

The pair moved behind Sugar and Joe, singing the final chorus together.

_"Just a song at twilight, when the lights are low. And the flickering shadows softly come and go. Though the heart be weary, sad the day and long. Still to us at twilight comes love's old song. Comes love's old sweet song…"_

The crowd applauded, all standing. The four teens smiled, then to each other, pride overwhelming them. The senior members moved from their seats on the stage with the rest of the graduating class, hugging the younger members. Rachel flung her arms around Roxie, who giggled, shocked.

"Roxanne," she said, smiling hugely. "Please, continue with glee club. Work with Tina. You two are going to be my successors. And I want to see you at NYADA with me." Santana nudged Roxie, throwing an arm over her shoulder with a cheeky smile.

"Always knew you were a hobbit in training," she joked, giving a friendly peck on the smaller girl's temple.

The four underclassmen finally moved backstage, hugging each other proudly. Rory hugged Roxie tightly, then pulled away, chuckling as something glittering stuck to his hand. "This was on your back, mo ghra," he laughed, showing her a small, shining gold star sticker.

She covered her mouth as she giggled, taking the star from him. "I think I've been marked."


	12. A Tough Act To Follow

Roxie's heart was in her throat and her stomach at the same time. This was the day she'd been dreading for months. Rory was leaving. It was today. Roxie kept hoping that she would somehow wake up out of this horrible day, that she would blink hard enough and open her eyes to discover that it was all some sick hallucination and that Rory would stay. But no matter how much or how hard she blinked or pinched herself or anything, it was still happening. Rory was still leaving.

Her parents (and Brittany's parents) had allowed her to spend the night with him. Blaine had to argue with their parents for a while, imposing her situation on them before she was finally able to grab her bag and dash to Blaine's car. He drove her to the Pierce residence, where she leapt from the car before it was fully stopped, ran in, and collapsed in Rory's now bare bedroom. His possessions and photos and the majority of his clothes had been stripped from his room and shoved in an arrangement of luggage carriers. The sight of it made Roxie crumble, dropping her bag and falling to the floor, a sniveling mess to be picked up by an understanding Rory, who scooped her up into his arms and placed her on his bed. They stayed there for the remainder of the day, aside from getting up for the dinner of Rory's choice. After eating, Roxie crawled back into his bed and curled up next to him as he watched his television for a while. He fell asleep before she did, but she stayed up most of the night, unable to sleep. She stared between the television and Rory's face, looking from the mindless Sham Wow commercial to counting each freckle that now peppered the bridge of his nose. She kissed his cheek every few minutes, ruffling his hair every now and then, and burying her face in the crook of his neck. She wanted to savor everything.

They were up at 7am. At least, Rory and Brittany were. Roxie had already been up and took it upon herself to make a light breakfast. She was exhausted and miserable, but smiled through it. Rory watched her carefully, blue eyes fixed on her as she walked around the kitchen wearing her own shorts and one of his shirts. His eyes began to sting and he blinked it away, hating the pained look in Roxie's eyes. After they ate, they all changed up. Roxie had just removed Rory's shirt when he kissed her gently, shaking his head.

"It's yours," he told her, stroking her cheek before taking the shirt and putting it back on her, smiling as he did the buttons up for her.

Blaine, who already had to go to the airport to pick up a friend who was moving back from England, picked up the three teens an hour or so later with Sam already in the car, after Rory bid a relatively emotional goodbye to Brittany's family, thanking them deeply for his stay. They loaded up his things and got into the car, beginning the drive to the airport in Vandalia. Roxie, much to her disdain, slept the whole way to the airport. Rory hardly minded, however. He knew she was exhausted. He pulled her close in the back seat and let her sleep, kissing her forehead every now and then.

By the time they arrived at the airport, everyone seemed to prefer to take their time. The teens trudged around the area of Blaine's car. Every one of the other three teens seemed to be in a certain amount of pain. Brittany had grown accustomed to having someone around her house that didn't descriminate against her intelligence. Sam had made a wonderful, reliable friend, and didn't feel as though he was prepared to lose that. Blaine seemed to hurt for Roxie; he completely understood how she was going to feel, especially since he knew Kurt would be leaving soon too. He tried his hardest to relate, but no matter how many times he did, he knew it wasn't the same. Kurt would be in New York. Rory was going back to Ireland, to another country. He walked aside her as they trudged into the airport, his hand running along Roxie's back soothingly. Rory, who stood on her other side, stepped away for a few moments to talk to Sam and Brittany, knowing that they needed a moment to themselves.

Blaine took her arm, his hand resting on her shoulder. "Roxanne, I-"

"It's fine, Blaie," she interrupted, staring past him as to not make eye contact, "I'm fine..."

"No, you aren't," he insisted, tilting his head around to look his little sister in the eyes. "I know you feel bad right now... and... you're probably gonna feel worse later..."

"Gee, Blaine, thanks for the positivity," she sighed, looking down at th floor.

"What I'm saying is that... Rory loves you," Blaine added. "Being somewhere that isn't Lima isn't going to change. But if, by some freak chain of events, it does... remember that you're still so young, okay? And making yourself feel worse won't fix anything. Okay?" Roxie still stared down, prompting Blaine tilt her face up to look at him.

"Okay... I understand," she replied softly. Blaine smiled, pulling his little sister in for a hug, embracing her tightly.

"I love you, Roxanne," he murmured into her shoulder, rubbing her back. "You're so grown-up."

It was quite a few minutes until the group was able to continue through the airport. They all froze when they reached a certain point, a point where only Rory was able to go. Roxie's face flushed as she stared down the walkway, which lead down a hallway. She shook her head fervently, a choke in her throat, and she almost couldn't breathe.

This was it.

Roxie looked over; Rory was already giving Brittany a tight hug, and moving on to Sam. Roxie choked on a whimper as Blaine gave him a hug, patting his back. Rory moved toward her and she was almost shaking by now. Rory set his hands on her shoulders, taking a deep breath, signaling her to calm down. Roxie drew in a shaky, uneasy breath, a whining noise errupting from her throat.

"Roxie, please, I need you to breathe," he said softly, his face pink.

"Rory, I-I can't... you're leaving, I'm..." her voice trembled, brown eyes full of tears, "I w-won't have you anymore..." Rory immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, mo ghra," he whispered, feeling her sob almost violently against him, "you're always going to have me, I promise."

Roxie cried into his chest. She felt a large hand on the expanse of her back, the other in her hair. He literally surrounded her, keeping her close to reassure her. He didn't want to leave; he had done so much in America, way more than he ever thought he would. But he had a family. He had his parents, his brother, his aunt and uncle, his grandparents. He had to go back to them. Everything he had was in Ireland. And everything Roxie was was in Lima.

"You're going to be okay," he whispered against her forehead, her hair bunched in his hand. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you so much. I'm always going to love you. It doesn't matter how far away you are from me. I'll always love you."

"Wh-what if... what if you can't come back to America..." she asked him quietly, her breathing having calmed substantially.

Rory took in a deep breath. "Then... if I can't come back... I'll still love you," he assured her, "and... if you move on, I'll understand..." Roxie's hands found thir way to the back of his neck, keeping him close, and he smiled at her.

_"You and I, we could be a tough act to follow. Can't you see?"_

Roxie sighed sadly, looking into his eyes. There was nothing else she could do but join him.

_"If you hold my hand and let the music start, let he curtains part, let the spotlight glow..."_

Rory kissed her forehead. Roxie's bottom lip quivered, but she regained herself.

_"We'd be a tough act to follow... I know..."_

Roxie finally pulled Rory's face down, kissing him hard and deep. She knew it would be their last kiss for a long time, and she dd all she could to make it last. After a few moments (neither of them could tell how long it had been; no matter what, it felt all too short), a voice came over the intercom.

"Flight 223 from London is now unloading. Flight 483 to Dublin is now boarding."

Roxie looked up at him, her eyes weak and puffy from crying. She smiled softly at him, nudging his arm softly. "Go on, Rory. You've got a plane to catch." Rory smiled weakly, pecking her lips before relucantly taking his things and beginning his walk down the long hallway. Roxie watched him walk the entire way, until he reached a corner. He turned back to her, his face now wet and teary. He waved sadly to her, and Roxie felt herself begin to cry again. A small noise coming from her throat, she waved back, her cries worsening as he turned the corner and disappear. The long hall next to his flooded out with people from the London flight, and voices and footsteps filled the huge corridor. But Roxie still felt so lonely.

"Will!" Blaine called to someone in the crowd, waving to his old friend, a boy with chestnut hair and blue-green eyes. He was a family friend, and although he walked directly to Blaine, he could see Roxie crying near Sam and Brittany, who were attempting to console her.

"One moment, mate," he said to Blaine, hugging him quickly before making his way to the younger girl. "Roxie?"

"H-h-hi, Willy..." she stuttered, still staring down the hallway.

He looked down the hallway she was staring at. "Did somebody leave?" She didn't speak, but only nodded fervently again, turning to hug him tightly. Stunned, Will put a hand on her back, soothingly.

"It's alright, it's going to be alright," he told her, "come on, let's put a smile on that pretty face!"

Rory, then, found his seat, sitting down and staring at his hands. He peered out the window back at the airport before muttering under his breath.

_"The name on everybody's lips is gonna be... Roxie..."_

* * *

><p>Wow. It's over! I can't believe that this story is now finished! I honestly just want to thank every one of you who read each chapter, commented, favorited, subscribed, and just took time out of their days to read this silly little story that I've been working on! It means so much to me that you cared about this story! And just to clear up any confusion, I intend to write a sequel!<p>

The final song for this story was "A Tough Act to Follow" from the musical Curtains!

Please leave your parting comments, I would love them!


End file.
